Love, Marriage &Divorce
by sowilks
Summary: Ashley Davies is a self-made billionaire who's looking to get a divorce from her wife along with custody of her daughter so she seeks help from the beautiful Spencer Carlin but as the case turns dangerous they will have to lean on each other more ways then one G!P Ashley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N No copyright intended don't own south of nowhere or divorce by default**

 **Chapter 1**

She couldn't believe that anyone could be so rude. Spencer stared grimly at her new client, much too aware of the look of complete scorn on her face. Granted, it was a really nice face. She was beautiful. More than beautiful in fact. Her tan face was perfectly sculpted as though drawn from marble. Her nose was long and straight, and even if they were pulled in a mocking smirk at the moment, her lips were quite full. brown hair, and a deep set brown eyes, completed this picture of perfection.

She was wearing a grey shirt that hugged her delectably muscular shoulders. In spite of the heat of her contemptuous glare, Spencer slowly, unconsciously, ran the tip of her tongue across her lower lip. For a fleeting moment, delightful, if unbidden, visions of being pinned under those muscles invaded her mind.

Her raspy voice interrupted her less than chaste thoughts. "Miss Carlin, could I please have your attention?" "Um, sorry," she faltered, her olive skin flushing deep scarlet. "I was just…" Ashley Davies, the woman she had just been mentally drooling over, gave an exasperated sigh. Way to make a first impression,Spencer, she mentally berated herself. Determined to show her that she really was a competent lawyer, Spencer leaned over and crossed her hands on the table, pushing any thoughts not directly related to this case out of her head.

"Mrs. Davies, I understand your frustration but…" "I was told that Mr . Denison was going to supervise my case," she interrupted, her expression morphing into a mix of boredom and condescension. Great she was already giving her signs she preferred a man to represent her. Spencer forced a polite smile on her face. "Unfortunately, like we explained, Mrs. Davies, Mr. Denison is out of the country on personal business." "Probably ran off with another one of his mistresses," Ashley muttered under her breath. The words were said so quietly, Spencer wasn't sure she was meant to hear them. She ignored it and continued on, trying to make her voice professional, yet firm.

"Regardless," Spencer continued, "I would like to assure you that I'm completely prepped about the case. I've actually got your papers right here." She shuffled through the folders strewn on the wooden table in front of her. Hours and hours of her time spent collating information and preparing for this meeting. "How many years of experience do you have?" Ashley shot back, the look on her beautiful face saying she'd already made up her mind about her. She wasn't sure anything she said would change it. "Look here, I don't want some fresh out of college lawyer, alright?" She pushed back her chair and started to stand up.

"Either provide me with an experienced and competent lawyer who knows what he's doing, or I'm out of here. No offense, but I'm sure the firm can offer me someone with more experience than you possess." There was that word, he. Spencer's inner feminist bristled, but she tried to push it down. "By all means, feel free to leave," Spencer said with a supremely indifferent expression. "But just to clarify: I am not some fresh out of college lawyer. I am twenty-nine, and I can assure you that I'm perfectly capable of handling this case. If you wish to question my competence, you may visit my former client. I've got the address right here." She pushed a small white card towards her.

Ashley's lips pursed as she looked down at the card. "That's the address to the White House. Are you trying to be funny, miss?" "I am not, actually," she said coldly. "I handled the President's divorce before he took office. You will notice that his former spouse did not receive any of his assets, other than the items agreed upon in the prenuptial contract. But of course," she added with a sardonic smile. "Just because I was good enough for the President doesn't mean that I'll be good enough for you." Ashley's jaw tightened.

Apparently, she didn't like to be wrong. She took a deep breath and then slowly sat down opposite her again. "I apologize," she said formally, surprising Spencer at her admission. "I didn't mean to…" "It's okay," Spencer said with a small smile. "Divorce does take its toll on you. So, tell me," she glanced down at the papers again, "it says here that you have a teenage daughter. Thirteen, right?" "Yes." Ashley's face broke in a real grin. Spencer was struck by how young she suddenly looked. "Her name is Maylis ." Spencer couldn't help but return her smile, suddenly charmed against her will. "That's a unique name." "It's French. She was actually born in Paris." "You must have been very young when you had her, though." She looked down at her file. "It says here that you're thirty-five?" "Yes. My ex-wife got pregnant while we were still dating. I'd just turned twenty-one. I wanted to do the right thing, so we got married. It was…okay at first, but then she started getting involved in those shady business deals.

After that wasn't exciting enough for her, she moved on to straight up crime." She shook her head. "Despite my father being very successful, I'm a self-made billionaire, Miss Duarte. My wife all but slept on money. But it still wasn't good enough for her. She continuously craved more. So she got involved with drug dealings. She was also a full-fledged alcoholic. I can't count the number of times she brought women and men home to screw them in our marital bed.

Her arms are littered with track marks and while her beauty has held up on the outside surprisingly, her insides have to be slowly rotting." Spencer winced at the sad, sordid picture she was painting. "I'm so sorry." "Yeah, well," Ashley muttered. "After a time I stopped caring about her. But my daughter is who I was mostly worried about. We both moved out of my family home because I didn't want her to be exposed to those lowlifes that Madison brought home on a daily basis. But when I filed for divorce, Madison immediately requested custody of our daughter. She couldn't care less about Maylis. She just wants to hit me at my weakest spot. Please," her intense gaze burned into hers, "let her have anything. Just give me my daughter." "Mrs. Davies…" "Ashley," she corrected gruffly, her raspy voice still thick with emotion. "Ashley. I will ensure that you have full custody of your daughter while protecting your assets." She looked at her straight in the eyes, knowing that she shouldn't be making promises she might not be able to keep. Over eighty percent of custody cases granted guardianship to the mother, unless she could prove gross negligence on this Madison's part.

"You can count on me." "I hope so." Ashley held her gaze for a second longer than necessary. She felt a spark of electricity arc from her brown eyed gaze to hers, jolting through her system, making her body tingle in awareness. Surprised by the warmth that coursed through her body, Spencer shook her head and lowered her eyes. Her fingers shook as she handed her a couple of documents to complete, and she quickly withdrew them to her lap, cradling them in her hands and trying to still them.

The effect this woman was having on her unruly body was disturbing to say the least. Spencer took a deep breath, trying to gain some measure of control. Ashley filled out the papers quietly, not seeing her trembling fingers; the veil of formality was back. "That's it, then?" The words were off-hand as she was focused on looking over the forms she had just given her. Distracted. "For today," she nodded, gathering the papers, thank goodness. Maybe a little time away from this enigmatic woman would give her hormones a chance to behave themselves. "I'll have these filed and my assistant will be in touch soon to confirm the date of our next appointment."

She stood up and held out her hand with a polite smile. "Nice meeting you." "Likewise," she took her hand and shook. Another thrill, like a thousand shivers all at once, ran down her spine as her hand touched hers, entranced by her and her tan skin wrapped around her own pale hand. Spencer held her breath as she watched the faint ripple of her shoulders underneath her expensive suit as she walked out of her office. "Nice meeting you?" She berated herself under her breath. "Way to go, Spencer." Feeling suddenly flustered, she took out her compact mirror and snapped it open.

Her olive skin was uncharacteristically flushed and her blonde hair stood up on one end where she'd raked her fingers through it. Her lipstick was pale and faded from constantly chewing on her lower lip. Muttering under her breath, she smoothed down her hair and applied a fresh coat of her lipstick. Spencer had seen her share of hot women over the years; she'd certainly worked in close quarters with some of those beautiful women.

They were some of the most established women in the country. But no one ever aroused such intensity of emotion in her. She didn't know what it was about her granted, she was exceptionally pleasing on the eyes. But she was also cold and arrogant and somewhat…unattainable. The few minutes that they'd spent together had been more than enough for her to see the walls that she'd built around herself. Ashley Davies was a woman who closely guarded her emotions and she knew it. It's just a silly crush, she told herself firmly, as she started to gather her papers for her assistant to file with the court. Just a crush. You don't even know her. It's just a crush.

Should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Spencer POV**

The next time that she saw her things only seemed to get worse. Ashley invited her to meet her for lunch at The Lux to discuss the details of her pending case, one of the most expensive hotel restaurants in town.

Ashley had told her assistant that she didn't have time to come down to her offices, so Spencer had agreed to meet her there at noon. She couldn't say she was sorry about the meeting place. She made a good salary as a top divorce lawyer, but she didn't often splurge on dining out. Spencer pulled her car over as she saw the massive carved arches and columns that graced the front of the hotel entrance.

After handing her keys to the valet, she walked inside, through a large, glistening lobby lovingly ensconced in grey and diamond flecked marble. Her red heels clicked on the matching marble tile as she followed the sign directing her to The Lux. The hostess greeted her with a perky smile and patent hospitality greeting. After Spencer announced that she was here to meet Mrs. Davies, the hostess immediately directed her to a table located at the very front of the crowded restaurant.

It was the best table the house. The table was angled in a way where they could see everything including the impressive aquarium near their table, but still had a lot of privacy for themselves. Black and white fish swam near the top of the water while faster yellow fish moved around the bottom of the tank darting in and out of the coral there.

Ashley was already seated when she arrived, and the sight of her in her black pants and crisp white shirt made her freeze in mid-step. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a, piece of hair on forehead and not for the first time, she had to clench her fingers to stop herself from brushing it away. Get a hold of yourself, she mentally berated herself, trying to get some control of her wayward reaction. Ashley stood up as she approached.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Spencer said breathlessly, hating that breathlessness but unable to do anything about it. "I had an appointment in the morning and it went over our scheduled time." "It's alright. What would you like to drink?"

The rumble of her raspy voice rolled over her, making her heart beat just a little bit faster. "Um…" She glanced doubtfully at her glass. "What are you having?" "Jack and Coke," she said. "But you can order whatever you like." "Sparkling water will be fine," she smiled. Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Water?" "I don't normally drink at business meetings." "Miss Carlin, you know more about my life than anyone else by now. I think we're past formalities."

"Spencer please," she corrected Ashley with a smile, that familiar feeling of warmth creeping through her, slowly, assiduously. It made her feel comfortable with her, like she had known her forever, and put her on edge at the same time "and in that case, I'll go for a red wine."

Spencer glanced over the menu as a waiter came over, filling a glass of ice water and setting it on the table in front of her. All the food looked incredible, and it was hard for her to make a decision, but finally, with the help of the waiter's recommendations, she decided.

"I think I should inform you that I heard from my ex-wife the day after our meeting," she said after they'd placed their orders, getting down to the business they were there to discuss. "She was in her car in the underground parking lot of my office, waiting for me." Spencer face was grave. "Ashley, you should have told me about it on the very same day.

We can easily use that against her." "We can't." Her brown eyes were grave.

"She basically threatened to kidnap our daughter and leave the country with her if I don't drop the case." "What?" Spencer froze with her glass of red wine held in mid-air. "Look, do you have any evidence of the incident? Anyone who can testify to the encounter? A security camera?" "No." Ashley gritted her teeth. "She's a smart bitch. I was all alone and I doubt that my word will hold up against her in court."

"You're right, it won't. It won't be enough for a judge," Spencer said absentmindedly. "Damn it, I thought she wanted the divorce. This case was about trying to protect your assets and custody."

"Apparently she thought it would be more advantageous to stay married to me," Ashley said, her voice suddenly sounding incredibly tired, matching the exhausted expression on her soft features. "I assume that complicates things?" "It does," Spencer thoughtfully fiddled with her salad.

"Why does she want to stay married to you so badly? I mean, threatening to kidnap her teenage daughter is quite a serious step. She must be seriously desperate."

"She is." Ashley's eyes were cold

"It's the drug mafia. She needs the protection of my name and she needs my money to fuel her less than legal transactions.

Spencer, this woman is desperate and desperate people never hold back." "The drug mafia, that's a thing?" Spencer didn't know such groups actually existed outside of movies.

"I call them that. She hangs with a rough crowd all men. I'm pretty sure she's screwing all of them. Once she discovered she could run a little drug dealing ring on her own, she sort of became a drug lord. It's all in her mind of course, she's a very small pawn in a large ring of drug dealers who are much scarier and more ruthless than she'll ever be."

"We'll get her, Ashley," she said, covering her hand with hers in an impulsive gesture, trying to erase the bleak despair she saw hidden in the brown depths of her piercing eyes.

"This does complicate things, but we'll get her. I assure you." In a simultaneous gesture, both of them looked down at their interlocked hands at the same time.

Her olive skin contrasted sharply with the tannins of ashley's skin in the warm sunlight. Spencer didn't know what it was, but there was something about her touch that…that felt like home. Stop being so corny, she snapped internally, as she quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, embarrassment flooding her at her less than professional behavior. Brown eyes melted into hers, smoldering with some unknown emotion. "I'm not," Ashley said quietly, setting off another set of sparks as they stared at one another.

Spencer couldn't look away. Ashley reached across the table and gently took her hand again, lacing her fingers with hers in a warm, reassuring embrace. Those full lips curved in a slow, one-sided grin as spencer felt her fingers tremble against hers. Spencer returned her smile, rather shyly, her heart fluttering wildly as she slowly leaned across the table. "Spencer, I…"

Ashley's phone gave a shrill ring. "Shit," she muttered. She sat back and angrily pressed the phone to her ear. "Yes? Okay. Yeah, I'm on my way." Spencer's heart sank, still pounding wildly, as she slipped her phone into her jacket pocket and pushed back her chair.

"You'll need to excuse me. There's an emergency at the office." "Yeah. Yeah, sure," she mumbled, flustered by the sudden formality in her tone. It was exactly as though nothing had happened between them. "I'll contact Madison's attorney about today's incident and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you." Ashley looked at her, and for a second it looked like she wanted to say something. But then she just shook her head and flagged the waiter. "Cedric, I need to leave, but please do look after my guest and charge lunch to my account, will you?"

She handed the waiter a handsome tip. "Of course, Mrs. Davies." "See you, Spencer." She sat there, watching the tone muscles of her back beneath her suit jacket as she quickly left the restaurant.

She fiddled with her wine glass as she watched her leave, annoyed at herself for her momentary lapse of control. She couldn't believe she had grabbed Ashley's hand, and even more unbelievable was her body's reaction to the slight touch of skin against skin.

It still had her breathless. Spencer was known for being a headstrong lawyer. She'd won the great majority of her cases and that was because she always, always remained focused on her cases. She always maintained her professionalism.

Nothing ever distracted her from her goal. That was, after all, how she worked her way through college to pay for her acceptance at Harvard law school. She was one of the most prestigious lawyers in the country, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let one devilishly beautiful brown-eyed billionaire stand in the way of her reputation now.

She was going to win this case and she wasn't going to be distracted by her. With a fresh surge of determination, Spencer grabbed her phone and speed-dialed her assistant's number.

"Joanne? I need you to contact Madison Davies attorney, please. Set up an emergency meeting for this afternoon. His client went way out of line and I need to speak to him. Yeah. Great, thank you."

She cut the call and gulped down the rest of her wine, enjoying the last few delicious bites of her entrée. A few minutes later, her phone bleeped with a text from Joanne. Six-thirty tonight. His office. "Thanks, Jo," she typed back with a grim smile. Time to show that bitch Madison who she's messing with.


	3. Chapter 3

After Spencer finished her lunch, Joanne forwarded her the address of Madison's lawyer's office. It had made her scowl as she recognized the neighborhood, if not the street names. It was one of the worst neighborhoods in the city. Spencer kindly thanked the waiter, and then headed to her own office, located in one of the trendier neighborhoods, to do a little last minute research before she had to get ready for her next meeting.

Finally, six o'clock rolled around, and dressed in a smart, charcoal grey suit that flattered her feminine figure while still remaining professional and one last swipe to re-apply her burgundy lipstick, she headed out the door.

She felt ready to do battle for her client. Spencer felt the scowl deepen even further, and her black mood increasing, as she pulled up to the address. She checked the GPS on her phone just to make sure she was at the correct place.

It was a complete and utter dump. There was no parking available on that street, so she ended up having to park a few blocks away, and make the trek back to the office in her three inch heels. She didn't think it was possible, but by the time she was standing in front of the main gate, she was fuming, more irritated than she had been before.

It was dangerous for her to be out in this neighborhood without someone accompanying her. Her defenses were way up as she looked around in all directions. Spencer was in an even fouler mood when she came back from her meeting with Madison's despicable attorney.

She could ignore the fact that his office was located in the shabbiest part of town but he certainly matched his surroundings. "Honey," he said, "I doubt my client would be dumb enough to make those kinds of empty threats to her husband." "Soon to be ex," Spencer corrected, "I think that she did, because your client is desperate for his protection." "We could go somewhere more private and discuss this.

I know a great little diner we could go to." His smiled made her skin crawl and the rest of the meeting was much of the same. He'd continued to call her sickening pet names and trying to get her to go out with him. When she'd threatened him with a lawsuit, he spent the rest of the meeting making subtle threats. It would have been so easy to take him down, except he was a crafty old bastard. He'd chosen his words so carefully so that not a single threat would hold up in court. She found herself much angrier and annoyed as she left than she'd been when she arrived.

Spencer was so absorbed in her thoughts, her body still pulsing with anger over the ridiculous meeting that she hadn't realized that she'd somehow walked in the wrong direction when she exited the building. It was upsetting to her she'd let him get her flustered.

Turning back towards the way her car actually was she started to walk hurriedly. It was unfortunate she'd parked so far away and she felt stupid because she knew it would be dark when she left his office. It was the stubborn woman inside of her that always said she could take care of herself and didn't need anyone's help.

Since it was indeed nighttime by the time she had exited his offices, the sky was pitch dark, and the long, narrow street that she was on was hardly illuminated, not to mention deserted. "Shit," she muttered, coming to a standstill as she tried to get her bearings. She walked quickly squinting into the shadowy darkness to see if she could see her car.

It was parked in the distance so if she hurried she would be there soon. There was a sound behind her, like something scratching, or being dragged, and all her senses went on high alert, her pulse pounding loudly and suddenly in her ears. She realized it was metal running along the wooden slates of the fence she was passing.

Her mind came up with all sorts of scenarios from a sword wielding ninja to a brass knuckled thug behind her. Quickly, she sped up and noticed the sound sped up as well. If she could make it one more block she'd be at her car and could lock the doors and get the hell out of there. She broke into a light jog and it was then that she realized someone was following her.

The metal sound stopped and whoever was behind her started to jog as well, feet pounding the pavement and they were gaining on her. Spencer glanced over her shoulder. At first all she saw were the ever-shifting shadows cast by the dull, flickering light of the street lamp. Then she saw him she looked back again at the tall, thin man who was standing just a few feet behind her.

He was entirely dressed in black and his ski cap covered most of his face. Her heart fluttering madly, she broke into a full run despite the three inch heels. Her car was in sight she just had to get to it. He was chasing her. Berating herself for having forgotten her mace at home, Spencer looked frantically on either side of the street.

If only she could spot a house or a store…or even another person. Desperately, she increased her pace even more, ignoring the protesting ache of her feet and her fear that she might fall on her face and be caught due to clumsiness. Fear clawed at her mind and her breath caught in her chest choking her, as she heard the man grow closer.

Adrenaline shot through her, spiking her system as she struggled to draw a full breath. Think, Spencer! She screamed at herself. Her mind whirling with thoughts of what she should do next. She was wondering whether she could just dump her bag and make a run for it when rough fingers suddenly clawed at her shoulder.

Spencer didn't even have time to scream when he clapped his dirty hand across her mouth and knotted his other hand roughly through her hair, literally dragging her by the hair into a narrow, smelly alley. Grabbing his hand as hard as she could, Spencer bit down sharply on his fingers. "You bitch!" he growled, punching her jaw in response, all the while keeping her face firmly averted from him.

Pain radiated through her face spreading up from her mouth, but she refused to stop fighting. "Let go of me!" she hissed, biting down on his fingers again. Twisting her arms behind her back, he aimed another punch at her face. Red blinding pain lanced through her jaw and she quickly blinked back the tears that invaded her vision. "Help!" she screamed, thrashing furiously as she tried to dig her elbow into his groin.

She threw the entire weight of her body against him, struggling to get his grip to loosen, ignoring the wrenching pain in her shoulder and upper arm as he held them even tighter. The stranger clamped his hand over her mouth again, effortlessly pulling her deeper into the narrow alley. The sweetish scent of rotting garbage invaded her nostrils and she gagged against his hand. "Don't struggle," the man hissed, pressing her face to the wall.

Her cheek scraped against the rough block. "I am here to warn you. Drop the Davies case. Or there will be…consequences." He ran his hand across her bottom. Her skin crawled in revulsion and terror. "Do you understand? No? Well maybe I should make myself clear." Bile rose in Spencer's throat as she heard the distinctive click of a knife.

The cold blade glinted in the moonlight as he held it to her cheek. "You wouldn't want me to scar that pretty face now, would you?" he hissed, his voice nothing more than a violent whisper in the darkness. "Now be a good girl. Drop the case and you're safe." She tried to turn around to look at her attacker, but he kept a firm grip on her throat, pinning her front to the wall. She had never felt weaker, or more helpless. "You can tell Madison to fuck herself," Spencer gasped, anger at the situation and her own fear overriding her good sense. "Careful now, pretty." The stranger lightly dug the blade into her neck, and she felt the slight prick as it broke the delicate skin, drawing a single drop of blood. "You have two days to drop the whole thing or I'll see you again. Only this time, I won't be alone." In a flash, he released her and backed away.

Spencer whirled around but he was already running away. She only caught sight of his torn black denim jacket before he vanished out of the alley. She leaned against the wall for a few seconds, closing her eyes as she gulped in the night air. Her entire body was shaking. A horn rang loudly from the street and she jumped. "Get a grip," Spencer muttered, taking another calming breath.

Ignoring the shivers that ran down her body, she glanced down for her handbag. It had fallen down in the struggle. Spotting it next to an overflowing trash can, she picked it up and zipped it open frantically searching for her phone. She'd thought to dial 9-1-1, but found her fingers acting on their own. They dialed his number even before she realized what she was doing.

"Ashley," Spencer gasped, breathless and trembling, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened, but the adrenaline and fear still rushing just under her skin like a drug made it impossible to think clearly. Her pounding pulse began to calm as soon as she answered. "Help me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer POV**

She was there in fifteen minutes. After getting off the phone with Ashley, Spencer had called the police to file the report. It had been hard. The clinical, detached re-telling of her recent attack had almost sent her into a real panic but it had to be done.

Anything that had to do with the case had to be done by the books, otherwise they might risk the judge ruling in Madison's favor, and after tonight, Spencer knew that would be disastrous not only for Ashley, but for her daughter as well.

She was getting a really good picture of the type of person this Madison really was, and the thought of letting a child stay in her custody made her feel sick to her stomach. By the time she was getting off the phone with the police, Ashley had arrived.

Spencer finally emerged from the protective shadow of the alley as the Silver Jaguar screeched to a stop. Ashley was out of the car in a flash, her lips pressed in a tight line, the expression on his face murderous. "Get in the car," she hissed softly, looking around. Spencer didn't need to be told twice.

She slipped gratefully out of the freezing night air and into the blonde leather seat, her entire body still shaking from shock. "What the fuck happened?" Ashley asked, as soon as she got into the driver's seat. She leaned forward and turned on the heater full blast. She whimpered and then took one deep breath to get it together.

"You should be warm soon," she said gruffly, something softer, deeper in her voice helping to add to that warmth. "Thanks," she muttered, blowing into her cold fingers, trying to ease the shivering that had her clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering. It was just from the cold, she told herself. She was just really, really cold.

"Here." Ashley shrugged off her thick leather jacket and carefully draped it over spencer's shoulders. Spencer buried her face in the rough material and briefly closed her eyes as her deliciously masculine scent washed over her. It was real, and spicy, and so much better than the haunting scent of garbage and the stranger's rough hand clasped painfully over her nose.

She reached up and turned on the dome light and she blinked in the sudden brightness. "Shit." Ashley gritted her teeth as she stared at her, taking in the sight of spencer's cheek, scraped raw from the brick she had been pressed against, and the marks on her jaw from the blows he had landed.

There were bruises on

spencer's neck just starting to show from where his fingers had wrapped around, forcing her face away from him to keep himself hidden. "What the…" "It was Madison," Spencer whispered, fresh pain lancing through her face as she spoke. "She sent someone after me. He…" She took a deep, gulping breath, trying to keep her voice steady. "He…" Something warm trickled down her neck. "You're bleeding." Ashley's eyes were horrified as she examined her neck. "We're going to the ER." "No," she exclaimed, pressing two fingers against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"He just nicked the skin. It'll be okay." "Here." She pressed the sleeve of the jacket to the wound. "Keep the pressure on." "Okay," she whispered, fighting back tears, shock, and an overwhelming sense of gratitude at Ashley's kind actions. Her deep brown eyes were agitated as they scanned the bruises on her face, tracing them with her gaze, counting them.

"God, what did they do to you?" In an achingly tender gesture, Ashley cupped her jaw, running her index ever so lightly against the two bruises on her face. Unable to bear the sudden flow of emotions that coursed through her at her touch, Spencer turned her face away from her.

Ashley hesitated for a brief second before dropping her hand. "I'm sorry," Ashley said quietly. "It's okay." She hugged herself, suddenly exhausted from the gamut of emotions and physical pain her body had just gone through.

"I just want to go home." "I'll accompany you home." Her lips pressed in a firm line. Ashley wasn't going to let her argue with her, and that was fine with her. Spencer didn't think she had the strength to wrestle a kitten, let alone go toe to toe with Ashley Davies. "You will pack up a few essentials and we'll go back to my place." "Your place?" She arched an eyebrow, her own intrinsic sense of independence making itself known.

"You don't honestly think I'll let you stay alone after what happened tonight, did you?" Spencer rolled her eyes at her, the gesture somewhat lessened by the surrounding scrapes, cuts, and bruises marring her features. "Ashley, I can take care of myself, alright? I grew up on the rough side of town." "So did I," she added in a frosty voice.

"That's how I know how dangerous some people can be. I don't think Madison would willingly kill someone, but if she's in touch with drug dealers…" she shook her head in frustration, trying to convince her. "You don't know the length these people would go for some coke or meth. I wouldn't put it beyond them to…" Ashley voice trailed off. "Look, Spencer, just come home with me, alright? My place is big enough for both of us.

You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms. I daresay you'll feel comfortable." She chewed on her lip. "Spencer, I want you to be safe," Ashley insisted, sounding desperate. "Please, for me. It's my fault this entire thing occurred in the first place. I don't want anything else to happen to you because of me."

"Alright," she finally conceded, convinced more by the bright, sincere spark lighting up her Brown eyes than her words alone. "But only until the hearing." she nodded in obvious relief and started the car. Ashley didn't speak again on the way back home. But somehow she felt better, calmer…somehow her presence was more than enough to calm her down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer POV**

They drove through the massive, wrought iron automatic gates and up the long drive that ended in a roundabout encircling a marble fountain and a perfectly manicured hedge of rose bushes. It was too dark to tell what color the blooms were.

After throwing the car into park, Ashley got out, quickly walked around to the passenger side. She opened her door and extended her hand to help her stand. Ashley's warm touch felt like a bomb, soothing some of the rough emotions that were still roiling inside her.

She exited the car, and she released her hand. She felt the loss of her touch like a physical hurt, adding to the dull pounding of her other wounds.

"My goodness," Spencer gasped, as she followed Ashley into the palatial interior of her mansion. "This is…wow." The front hall was all done up in black and white, with golden candle-shaped sconces on the walls. Antique mahogany end tables were artfully placed around the hall, with each table bearing a large crystal vase filled with red roses.

Probably the same roses she had seen outside. "The kitchen's over there," she pointed towards a set of full-length double doors. "Why don't you get yourself a drink while I fetch the first-aid kit?" "Okay," she murmured, feeling uncomfortable as she left her standing alone in her giant, unfamiliar home, but determined to keep it together.

Spencer walked toward the direction she had pointed, pushing open one of the massive double doors and entering the room. The kitchen was just as huge and impressive as the rest of the house she had seen, but exceedingly cozy. It was decorated in elegant dusty pink and gold and had an oversized marble counter in the very center.

As Spencer hesitantly walked towards the fridge, she couldn't help but notice that every single gadget and appliance seemed to be state of the art. She tried to mentally add how much all of these appliances would have cost, but she couldn't even imagine it. She grabbed a carton of almond milk, poured herself a tall glass, and propped up on a plush velvet bar stool.

The events of the evening threatened to surge to the surface of her mind but she locked them away. She couldn't afford to break down now. "Milk?" Ashley raised an eyebrow as she walked back into the kitchen, her voice making spencer jump slightly.

She was clutching a small square box. It was white with a red cross emblazoned on the front.

"After tonight's events, I thought you would want to go for something stronger." "Milk is fine," Spencer said with a shy smile, still trying to stop the trembling that had started when she walked into the kitchen, startling her with her presence.

Ashley sat down next to her and opened the first-aid kit. She soaked some gauze in sanitizer and then, with the same surprising tenderness that she'd demonstrated earlier, pressed the gauze to her neck, thoroughly cleaning the cut. "No stitches, thank god. But I think you'll need a Band-Aid," she murmured, rummaging into the box again. "Um, I've got a Princess Elsa one right here." Spencer grinned at her embarrassment, secretly pleased by the crack in her normally distant facade.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a Frozen girl, Ashley. But hey, whatever rocks your boat". "It's for Maylis," she said, explaining as she was carefully applying the Band-Aid. "She likes to act like a tough teen, but deep down, she's still a little girl at heart. She's already in bed, but I daresay you'll meet her tomorrow."

"Won't she resent me staying here?" The thought had Spencer questioning the wisdom of staying with her in her home. "I don't think so," Ashley murmured, cupping her jaw again with exquisite softness to examine the bruises. "You're a very likeable person. Damn, he really fucked up your face." "Ouch," she gasped, pulling away slightly when Ashley suddenly pressed down too hard on her face.

She dropped her hand at once, looking away in apology, and then her brown eyes met hers, and she could read the sincere concern in them. "Sorry. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" "I'm sure." "Well, let me just put some ointment on there. It should help with the healing." Spencer breath caught in her throat as she angled ashley's body closer to her, making her momentarily forget all the cuts and bruises.

The throbbing of her wounds eclipsed by another, more powerful, in all her hidden places. Her knees somehow became wedged between hers as she leaned forward to apply the thick yellow paste on her skin. Ashley's cool breath tickled her lips as she lightly ran her fingers across her jaw. All her senses were on fire, as if she had been covered in gasoline and was just waiting for the match. It was instantaneous, and almost too intense as she became hyper aware of her.

Her body, her scent, her hand on her skin. For a brief second, their eyes locked. Her face looked almost troubled as she slowly allowed his hand to slide down to her hairline. Her breasts heaved up and down from her labored breathing as he angled her face to Ashley's. The tip of their noses were practically touching.

Her lips grew closer and closer, her breath actually stopping all together as her heart stalled…and then she released her. Spencer sat, dazed and confused, as she got back to his feet and gathered everything back into the first-aid kit again, never once meeting her eyes. Her movements were methodical, direct, that mask of her firmly back in place.

It felt as if she were freezing after the blazing heat of ashley's body next to hers quickly dispersed, leaving her once again all too aware of the trauma her body had endured earlier in the night. Her emotional state wasn't faring any better. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," she mumbled, pointedly not looking at her as he cleaned up the rest of the first aid kit, and her now empty glass.

"Do you want something to eat?" "No," she whispered, getting back to her feet, her body protesting the movement. "I'm fine." Spencer morosely followed her up the sweeping dual staircase, her thoughts troubled. She didn't know what would have happened if she'd kissed her, but one thing was for sure-she would have returned the kiss.

Ashley lit her body on fire, made her feel things she had never felt about anyone else. But a part of her was glad for the reprieve, she told herself as she walked a few paces behind her. She needed the time to untangle the mess she had made of her emotions, explore her intense reaction to Ashley. That would have been hard enough on its own, but add tonight's events to the mix, and it made it near impossible.

Spencer hoped that a good night's sleep would help to clear her thoughts. "I'm in the east wing of the house," Ashley said, interrupting her mental meanderings. She jabbed her thumb towards a gold-carpeted corridor. "Second door to the left, if you ever need me." her eyes briefly lingered on spencer's lips, her brown eyes ablaze for a brief moment and then she shook her head, looking away.

"The guest suite is in the west wing, right here." She followed her down another lavishly decorated corridor, trying to keep a deadpan face at the sheer luxury of his mansion. It was overwhelming. He opened the door to a pink and cream bedroom that looked about the size of her entire flat. A huge Victorian bed was sprawled in the very center of the room.

Floor-length French windows trimmed in white were spread across one wall and she could just imagine how heavenly it would be to wake up to the streaming sunlight every morning. "I hope you find the room comfortable," Ashley said politely, her words stilted as she gestured to the large space. "The bathroom's over there, through the walk in closet. We will go by your apartment tomorrow and you can pick up whatever you need.

In the meantime, there are some extra clothes you can wear to bed in the dresser over there. I'll ask Samantha to bring you some extra hangers." "Samantha?" "My housekeeper. Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Ashley raised an eyebrow, finally meeting her tired gaze. "You didn't have dinner."

"I'm okay," she smiled, suddenly and unbearably exhausted. "I just want to get into bed and forget that this day ever happened." "Alright. Well, you know where I am if you need me. Good night, Spencer." "Good night," she muttered, frowning as she closed the door behind her.

Spencer didn't know why, but her fresh barge of formality annoyed her. Spencer walked over to the dresser Ashley had pointed at, and opened a drawer at random, finding nothing but a few expensive towels, she moved on to the next one. Seeing an oversized t-shirt, she grabbed it without really looking at it and slid the drawer shut. She walked through the wide, albeit empty, built-in closet towards the bathroom. It was like something out of a hotel. A really nice hotel.

A humongous egg-shaped tub was set on a raised platform in the very center of the room, right across from the shower. But as tempted as she was by the tub, she really was exhausted and wanted to get cleaned up as quickly as possible. Besides, she knew if she decided to take a bath in the massive tub, she would probably fall asleep in there. Removing her clothes, trying to ignore the stains and the big, ragged tear on one sleeve, she stepped gratefully under the hot shower.

It was then that she let the memories of the horrific night wash over her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she touched the spot where he'd grabbed her shoulder. A quick assessment of the area told her that it was just as badly bruised as her jaw. Her skull was still smarting from how he'd brutally yanked her by the hair into the alley.

Fear and pain ran through her again, intensifying in magnitude, seeping through every pore of her body until she broke down in loud, raucous sobs. Spencer's entire body shook as she slid to her knees, knocking into the built-in shelf and sending a glass bottle of something expensive to the tile floor. It shattered with a loud crash, but she didn't hear it over the sound of her own heartbroken sobs.

Spencer wept, and wrapped her arms around herself, unable to free her mind from the ugly memories of the assault. The stranger's snarling threats echoed repeatedly in her mind, fueling the fear that ran rampant through her. Drop the Davies case. Or there will be…consequences…and then his hand had run across her bottom…there was no doubt about what he would do to her next time.

Horror choked her, sending another round of wracking sobs crashing through her spent and beaten body. Spencer didn't know how long she'd knelt on the shower floor, sobbing, when Ashley's voice called out, worry lending an edge to her words.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" The raspy, gravelly voice got closer. "I heard something break, I just wanted to make sure you were…" Her words trailed off as she found her, tormented cries still coming off her in painful waves that she was unable to stop. Suddenly Ashley was in front of her, gathering her wet, naked body into a towel.

Sweetly, quietly, she held her close to the shelter of her chest and she could almost feel her words as they wrapped around her, soothing her, just as her strong grip soothed her. "I've got you," Ashley whispered, lifting her into her arms. "You're okay, Spencer. You're safe now." Almost by instinct, she wrapped both arms around her neck, sobbing unashamedly into ashley's chest as she carried her back to the bedroom.

She gently placed her in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, keeping one hand cradled against the small of her back and helped her into a thick waffle robe to sheath her nakedness. Ashley touch was rigid, almost clinical, but there was a deep tenderness that belied her movements. "Come here," she whispered, giving up her distant mask of politeness altogether as she pulled her into her arms and began stroking her hair in slow, repetitive motions that soothed her.

"Spencer, you're safe now, alright?" She grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and handed them to her. "This house is secured by the best technology, plus I've got all my bodyguards and watchmen around the compound. Most of them are ex-army. Nothing will hurt you here," Ashley said forcefully, unconsciously tightening her grip on her. "Nothing." "Thank you," she finally mumbled, pulling back to wipe her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed." She sniffled, her tears just starting to abate under his tender ministrations.

"I don't know what came over me." "You were traumatized." She gently rubbed her back. "It's normal to feel that way." "He insinuated that he would rape me if I didn't drop the case." She looked at Ashley with puffy eyes. "He…he touched me." A muscle twitched in Ashley's cheek, as her gaze hardened. She forced it back to a semblance of calm as he looked at her.

Ashley gently touched her jaw, careful of her bruises, as he directed her to face him, making her meet his serious gaze. "Spencer, I want you to drop the case," he finally said. "I'll…I'll give her what she wants. But I will not have anyone hurt you like that again." Her eyes flashed angrily. She tried to sit up, but he refused to lessen his grasp.

"I have no reason to drop the case, Ashley. I am not a coward. And besides, I refuse to allow that woman a chance at custody of Maylis. No child should have to deal with someone like that." "I know you're not a coward, but we're dealing with dangerous people here and…" "I thought your house was safe?" Spencer arched an eyebrow.

"It is," she grudgingly admitted. "Then there's no problem, right?" Her lips curved in a reluctant grin. "You're feisty, aren't you?" Ashley voice was soft as he absentmindedly played with a strand of her wet hair. "I…uh…I was actually bringing you a sandwich and some more milk when I heard the glass break, and then I found you crying in the shower."

She grabbed a plate from the dresser and handed it to her. It was a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but she was still touched. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked. "Yes." She gave her a watery smile. "It's just been so long since someone took care of me." She fiddled with the sandwich. "Much less make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My…my parents died when I was eighteen, you see," she sniffled, fighting off tears again.

"I don't know why I'm emotional all of a sudden." "Your parents passed away?" She asked quietly. "Yes." She wiped off a stray tear. "I was left to raise my little sister alone. Well not so little," she rolled her eyes. "She's only two years younger than me. She got married last year. She's pregnant now, actually."

Spencer smiled. "What about you?" Ashley asked. "I'm not pregnant!" She gave her another rare grin. "I meant, do you have someone in your life?" "If I had someone in my life, do you think I would be here tonight?" She raised an eyebrow. Ashley's brown eyes briefly touched hers. "I'm glad you're here. And thank you." She unexpectedly took her hand in a gentle squeeze. "I'm the reason you're in this situation right now, but I want you to know how grateful I am to have you as my lawyer."

Spencer had no idea how to reply to that comment. She looked away as a warm blush suffused her cheeks, darkening her skin to a light pink . It definitely didn't feel like just another Lawyer-client relationship as she sat there held with Ashley's arms wrapped around her practically naked body. Looking equally embarrassed, Ashley let go of her hand and stood up. "Well, I think I'd better turn in. Have a good night, Spencer."

"You too," she murmured at her back, she was practically running as the door swung shut between them. Feeling exhausted to the bone, Spencer ate her sandwich, downed the milk, and quickly brushed her teeth before slipping between the satin waffle duvets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer POV**

After a long, sleepless night of restless and warring dreams, not falling under slumber's embrace until the early morning hours, Spencer woke groggily, feeling as she had been trampled by a herd of elephants in the night. Her body felt even more bruised and battered, her muscles stiff as she pulled herself out of the deliciously comfortable bed. It was the only comfortable part of her night.

She recalled nightmare images of shadow creatures pulling her into a dark, endless alley that had melted into Ashley's beautiful face, her brown eyes staring at her with soft affection glowing bright from her gaze. But then her brows would lower in a dark slash of anger, and Ashley mouth would open wide to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.

That hadn't even been the worst. Her mind drew up the sultry memories of Ashley's toned muscled body twined with her own. All of her hardness pressed against her soft form. The dream had devolved into little more than sweaty moans and a pervading sense of tenderness and then exquisite pleasure that had her waking up breathless, her body throbbing with unmet desire and as far from satisfaction as she could be.

Needless to say, Spencer woke up grumpy. Ashley was nowhere to be seen the following morning. Spencer walked hesitantly into the kitchen to see a motherly-looking woman standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. Dressed in a loose white blouse and jeans, she was quite short and had faded shoulder-length blonde hair. Her back was turned to her. Spencer cleared her throat and was just about to introduce herself when a small voice piped up from the corner.

"Are you my mom's girlfriend?" Spencer whipped around to see a tall, slender girl sitting cross-legged on the windowsill as she sipped on an orange juice. It was visible that she was Ashley's daughter. She had the same defiant brown eyes and brown hair, and her legs were long and lanky which made up half her body. Spencer gave her a weak smile which she didn't return. "Ah, you must be Miss Carlin," the blonde woman said, smiling kindly at spencer.

"I'm Samantha. The housekeeper." "Pleasure to meet you, Samantha." Spencer shook her extended hand. She grinned at the girl. "And you must be, Maylis, right? I'm Spencer, your Mother's lawyer." Maylis stared dubiously at Spencer's extended hand. "If you're my mother's lawyer, why did you sleep over?" "Maylis, be nice," Samantha reprimanded, as she set a platter of pancakes on the table. "and come eat You have a seat too, dear.

Do you want some coffee? Mrs. Davies is partial to Colombian coffee, but I can make you a regular one too." "Oh, whatever you have is fine, Samantha. Um, I can get the coffee if you want," Spencer said, embarrassed to be waited upon. "No, no, dear," Samantha waved her protests aside as she busied herself with the coffee.

"Maylis, take a seat." Maylis rolled her eyes as she sat down opposite Spencer. She glared at her as she stabbed her fork into a pancake and slid it onto her plate. "So, are you going to school today, Maylis?" Spencer asked conversationally as she helped herself to a pancake. "It's Saturday. Duh." Maylis rolled her eyes. "Oh. Yes, true. I forgot," Spencer murmured. For the first time she realized that she was literally going to spend the weekend at Ashley's place.

"So, you're the lawyer who'll be splitting up my parents?" Maylis asked brazenly, her green eyes on her, challenging. She tilted her head in obvious attitude, waiting for Spencer to answer. Unfortunately, Spencer didn't have an answer. She was used to going up against some of the top lawyers in the city in court, but this teenager had her struggling to know what to say.

Spencer sighed deeply in relief as Ashley's voice cut through the awkward tension. "No, she's the lawyer that I appointed to handle my divorce case, Maylis." All three of them looked up as Ashley walked into the kitchen, looking gorgeous in a pair of blue faded jeans that showed off the perfect V-shape of her hips.

Her upper body was molded by a loose grey shirt and her hair was still wet from the shower. Spencer caught a whiff of her ginseng shower gel as she bent down to kiss the top of her daughter's head. "And be nice to our guest, alright? She'll be staying here for a few weeks as a personal favor to me," Ashley told her sternly as he joined them at the table.

"Thanks, Sam. It looks great," she added, when Samantha set her coffee in front of her. "I'll go make the beds, Mrs. Davies," Samantha said, giving Spencer a small smile of welcome on her way out. "What happened to your face?" Maylis asked, eyeing Spencer. "Oh." She gingerly touched the bruises on her jaw. They were still tender, but had thankfully faded to yellow over the night. "I…uh…I tripped."

She quickly caught Ashley's eye. She gave her a grateful smile. "And is that a Princess Elsa bandage on your neck?" Maylis asked incredulously as she leaned forwards to get a better look. "Yes. I adore the movie. Did you see it?" she asked innocently. Maylis flushed. "Yeah. I kinda like it too. I know it's for kids but…" "Hey, cartoons are not just for kids, you know," Spencer interrupted gently. "Heck, I still watch cartoons and I'm already an old prune." The teenager's face broke into a smile. "

I like your lip gloss, by the way." "Oh, do you?" Spencer touched her lips. "I've got some in my purse upstairs. You can try it later." "I'd love to!" Maylis beamed at her. "Maylis, aren't you going to be late? Madison's mother will be here soon." Ashley trapped her watch. "Oh, right. I've got to get ready. See you guys later!" Maylis called as she dumped her plate into the sink and rushed upstairs.

"Boy, you're a massive success everywhere, aren't you?" Ashley grinned. "What do you mean?" "Well, I've never seen Maylis be that friendly to a stranger before. Don't get me wrong," she hastily added. "She's a great kid. God knows were I would be without her. But since her mother walked out she's become withdrawn and sullen.

I'm really glad you're here, Spencer." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she walked around the table, the warmth of her body enveloping her as she moved even closer. It was like she cast a spell over her, freezing her as Ashley learned down, all she could see was the magnetic, mysterious brown of her eyes drawing her even further under her spell. She was unable to ignore the pull between them anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spencer POV**

Deep, smoldering flames burned inside her as Ashley leaned forward and brushed a relatively chaste kiss across her cheek. Ashley started to pull back, but Spencer's fingers acted on their own accord as they knotted into her hair, pulling Ashley's face to hers until her lips were mere millimeters away from hers.

"Spencer" she breathed huskily, reaching up to ever so gently cup her cheek. Her other hand curled around her waist, pulling her to her feet, and then tightly against her body. She'd never realized before how much taller Ashley was. Up close, she could see that her brown eyes had tiny green specks at the very edges. The air between them was crackling with sexual tension.

Unable to bear it anymore, desperate to bridge the tiny gap between their bodies, Spencer stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to ashley's in a frenzied kiss. With a gasp, Ashley gripped the back of her neck, taking full control as she returned the kiss with the same fervor. Their teeth clashed, and their tongues met and stroked as the kiss intensified in passion. Spencer moaned sweetly in her mouth as Ashley slipped a hand inside the back of her jeans to cup her rounded, panty-clad bottom. Completely pressed to her powerful body, Spencer could feel

Ashley's cock rising against her body.

The sudden contact shocked her out of her lust-filled stupor. Oh my God! What was she doing? She is a client, she tried to tell herself as she slowly, reluctantly pulled away from her kiss, but her body refused to listen, still burning with a desire for this woman that she desperately wanted her to quench.

Ashley just as reluctantly let her hands drift down her body, her muscles tensed as she battled for control, taking a deep breath before looking at her with heavy lidded eyes. Her gaze was like fire, burning her anew, and making it abundantly clear that she regretted the loss of her kiss, her touch. That she would like to enjoy much more. The promise in that look had her heart speeding up even more, already racing from their searing kiss.

"Um…" Spencer had to pause, swallowing hard before she could continue speaking, having to draw the words out one by one. "Ashley, I'm so sorry, I don't know–" "Hush".A soft finger laid gently over her still bruised lips echoed her words intent. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Spencer started to shake her head in disagreement, opening her mouth to speak, but Ashley increased the pressure of her finger on her mouth just enough to stop her from speaking.

"No, I mean it, Spencer. There's something here something between us, we can both feel it." Spencer nodded her head, her finger rasping against her sensitive lips sending waves of tingles shooting through her system.

"We're consenting adults. You already said you are unattached, I'm separated from Madison, filing for divorce, and I want no part of her in my life." Ashley sent her a lopsided grin, making her heart do a tiny flip in her chest. "You even won Maylis over. And that's impressive."

Spencer pulled back slowly, just enough to speak. "Ashley, it's just. So much, so soon. Everything that happened…it's just so…intense." "I know, I…I'm surprised as well. But I feel the same way. And I don't believe in waiting on the sidelines when there's something I want. And I want you, Spencer." "Ashley, you're my client," Spencer looked into her eyes, reading the sincerity in their depths, unable to ignore the flash fire of lust that still ran wild through her body, making her wish she could just turn off her brain and wrap her arms around her.

Shed her clothes, then Ashley's, and twine their bodies together until she couldn't tell where one began and the other stopped. "I…I think I just need a little time. To figure things out for myself." It was lust, pure lust. There was no way she could fall for her so quickly even if Ashley was going out of her way to protect her. Ashley gave her hands one last squeeze and then let them go, stepping back to give her a little breathing room. It didn't help her at all.

When she inhaled she could still smell the spicy, scent of her. It wrapped around her, sinking into her skin like a living thing all its own. "You can have as much time as you want." Ashley said softly, and Spencer felt a wave of gratitude at her understanding attitude. "Thank you," Spencer's words were whispered just as softly as hers "Really, thank you. I've just been through a lot the past few days." "Hey, I get it."

Ashley leaned down, and gave her a quick peck on the check. She looked up at her with a brow raised in mock accusation. Ashley stepped away swiftly, her hands raised in defeat, an amusing, if slightly guilty, expression graced her beautiful features. "Alright, alright. No more kissing, unless you ask me. Okay? You just, well, you have been through a lot and I wanted to make you feel better.

That's all. Nothing devious, I promise." The glint of humor shining in her eyes almost had Spencer breaking her own rules and kissing her again. Time for a distraction, she thought, casting about for anything to keep her thoughts off of wrapping her arms around Ashley's body, and the amazing satisfaction she could give her. Spencer glanced down at her clothes, the same dirty, torn outfit she had worn yesterday.

"Oh, yeah, I was hoping we could go by my place. I need to pick up some clothes and makeup, some other stuff I could use." "Of course," Ashley immediately agreed. "Maylis is staying at her friend's house for the weekend, let me see her off, and then we can go. Sound okay?" "Yes, yes of course. That's perfect." Spencer was overwhelmed again by her generosity.

"Maybe…maybe I should get a hotel room. I don't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have." "No. Don't be ridiculous." Spencer just arched an eyebrow at her choice of words. Ashley noticed the arched look, and elaborated. "I already told you. I feel responsible for this whole situation. I just want to make sure you are safe, for my own conscience." "Oh, so this is all for you, then?"

"Yes, completely self-serving." Spencer chuckled as she gave her one of her rare, lopsided grins. She didn't believe that was Ashley's only reason by a long shot, but if she was willing to give her the time she needed, then Spencer was willing to let the lie be. Ashley almost looked girlish when she looked at her that way and she couldn't deny her heart fluttered a bit. "Listen, why don't you hang out for a little while, there's a TV in the living room, and I'll just check on everything with Maylis."

Ashley pointed her towards the living room. "Then we can go get your stuff." As Ashley left the room spencer couldn't help but to start thinking about their kiss and how it set her on fire In her mind she knew her feelings she had for the gorgeous billionaire weren't going away anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer Pov**

It took Spencer several minutes to find the room Ashley Had so casually called a 'living room', but it turned out it could be more accurately described as a theater.

It was massive, with black and red accents. The red and charcoal flecked carpet led to two rows of red cushioned theater seats facing the far wall. A large projection screen hung on the wall, empty and waiting for a screening. She found a rack with several remote controls of various sizes and colors, but Spencer had no idea even where to begin.

She wasn't even sure she could figure out how to turn the thing on. A dim light was shining through a set of doors, and she walked closer, curious. Pushing open the door, she stumbled inside as it opened easier than she had anticipated. Spencer gaped open mouth at the rows of bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. They were completely packed with books of all different shapes and sizes.

Spencer felt like she had just walked into a fairy tale as she swiped her hand over the bindings, some embossed or gilded with gold leaf. It mimicked the gold details strewn throughout the room. Gold sconces, shelves with a matching pair of gold lions. She felt comfortable assuming that they were the real thing, not just gold plated. She walked closer to another low shelf, intrigued by the small grouping of gilded frames.

They were pictures of Ashley holding a baby girl, waddled in a fluffy pink blanket. The look in her eyes reflected pure love and adoration as she looked down into her tiny face. The other photos were all of Maylis at different ages, a birthday party, a father-daughter dance. It was obvious this woman loved her daughter more than anything else in her life. She couldn't understand Madison. If Spencer had a beautiful daughter, and a beautiful , loving wife like Ashley, she didn't think she would ever ask for anything else.

She had to stop that train of thought suddenly and sternly. It had caused a nostalgic ache to begin in her chest that she really didn't want to examine too closely. "I remember that day." Ashley's voice had her jumping guiltily as she spoke directly behind her left shoulder. She almost dropped the glass frame she was holding, one of Maylis smiling up at her mother with a big birthday cake with the number 'seven' written in pink icing.

"It was her birthday, and all she wanted was a puppy. I spent a year hearing her beg me over and over for a puppy." Ashley chuckled, the look in her eyes distant and nostalgic, like she was thinking of something long gone. "Did you get it for her?" Ashley shook her head sadly. "No, I never did. Madison hated animals, when I brought up the subject she, well she started screaming.

Maylis was there, I didn't realize." She glanced up at her under dark, furrowed brows. "Maylis heard it all. When I found her later in her room, she was crying. She told me she never wanted a dog, not if it made her mommy so sad." "It wasn't really about a dog, was it?" "No, Madison just couldn't stand it when I wanted to get anything for Maylis. She just can't think of anything beyond herself." "Ashley , she was seven. She didn't really understand." "I know, but it was still hard for her, thinking it was her fault for her mother's outburst."

Spencer reached out, unthinking, and twined her fingers around Ashley' only thought was to give her some measure of comfort, take away the bleak look in her brown eyes. Ashley looked down at their clasped hands for a moment, and then up at her. A very different expression burned in their emerald depths. Something darkly sensual, almost predatory. It made her breath catch as renewed heat flooded her being.

Ashley took a step forward, and a wave of heavy longing swept over her. She could feel her eyes begin to close in surrender when the frame slipped from her other hand, startling them both. Spencer took a hasty step back, picking up the frame. Thankfully it was unbroken, and she put it back in its rightful space on the shelf nestled next to the other memories.

She glanced around, suddenly unsure of what to do with her now empty hands. Her voice came out shakier than she would have liked when she spoke. "We should probably get going." Ashley gave a barely audible sigh, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n I haven't posted in awhile because I haven't really been in the mood for to write anything. Also I don't know if I'm gonna continue this story because it seems like people don't like very much but I'm done rambling here's the next chapter.**

 **Spencer Pov**

They got into the same silver Jaguar that Ashley had picked her up in the night before. The tension was still thick between them, but Spencer looked out the window, trying to ignore it. The chemistry between them was incredibly explosive, more so than she had ever experienced, but she just didn't know what to do about.

She knew what her body wanted to do, she thought with a wry grin. Really wanted to do, Spencer amended as she shifted slightly in the passenger seat. She could feel the wetness soaking through her panties. Lust, pure lust rushed through her. There was never anything good that could come from lusting after a client. Spencer risked a glance over at Ashley , and was startled to find her staring at her.

Ashley quickly looked away, pretending to be busy starting the car. The look in her burning B

brown eyes was seared into her brain, and ratcheted her desire even higher. Ashley wanted her. "Um, so," Ashley paused to clear her throat roughly before continuing in a husky voice. "So, what's your address? Where are we headed?" "Oh, 23rd and Sunset Avenue. Just past 22nd street." Spencer turned towards her, unable to stop herself from drifting towards this magnetic woman . "I can direct you there if you need." "No, it's okay. I know where that is. Actually," Ashley shot her a small smile, "it's not that far from where I grew up." "Really?" Spencer said in disbelief.

It wasn't the worst neighborhood, but it definitely didn't hold a candle to where her house was now. If she could even call it a house. "Yeah, really." This time it was a full blown grin, the one that always had her heart doing cartwheels. "I told you, I made my fortune. I worked hard, sacrificed a lot." Ashley stopped, shaking her head sadly, before sending her a meaningful look. "Maybe too much." Not knowing how to respond, Spencer said nothing. They drove the twenty minutes it took to get to her apartment in relative silence.

Ashley seemingly absorbed in driving, while Spencer made mental lists of what she would grab. Clothes, makeup, a few toiletries. All her case files were still at her place, and she would have to pick up those as well. They pulled up the building, it was a two story brownstone. Spencer's apartment was on the second floor, while her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Samuels, lived on the first floor. It was small, but clean and cozy. They parked, and walked through the gate after Spencer punched in the four-digit code.

They continued down the short path, stopping at the main entrance to punch in another code to let them into the building. Spencer, guiding them past the mail slots, grabbing the handful of junk mail that had been waiting for her, and headed up the narrow staircase to her apartment. She immediately knew something was wrong. Her door was open, the frame where the lock was supposed to be was splintered.

Ashley stopped her with a soft grip on her shoulder. She put a finger to her lips signaling for silence, and cautiously pushed the door open. Slowly, she peeked inside. Not seeing signs of anyone still in the apartment, Spencer's tension eased slightly, and she waved her in, already pulling out her cell phone. Spencer walked inside hesitantly, and stopped dead in her tracks just inside the frame of the busted door.

What she saw had the sting of tears burning at the corners of each eye. Her place was trashed. Completely and utterly trashed. The cushions of her couch were tossed on the floor, ripped open and spilling white cotton everywhere. The lamp that had been her grandmother's lay where it had been knocked over and smashed. Clothes, towels, and blankets littered the hardwood floor where they had been ripped out of drawers that still hung haphazardly at odd angles.

"Oh my God!" Spencer uttered the words in a near whisper, unable to take in the full damage to her things, her home. It felt like someone had sucker punched her. "Oh my God!" Ashley was by her side in a moment, wrapping her arm around Spencer's shoulders, still stiff with shock. "Hey, it's okay. It will be okay. I called the cops and filed the report, and a cleaning service is going to come and take care of all of this. It will be like it never happened."

"Never happened?" Spencer stared at her dumbly. "Of course it happened, Ashley . And we both know who was behind it. They attacked me, threatened me, and that didn't work. Now they destroyed by apartment to try and scare me more, even though I'm already terrified." Spencer shook her head at the damage before continuing. "But it's not going to work.

They obviously don't know who they're dealing with. I'm not going to just give up without a fight." Ashley looked at her with an expression of deep affection, and something more, shining from her gorgeous brown eyes, and Spencer let herself sink into her for a moment, trying to ignore the chaos around her.

"Why don't you grab your things, whatever you can, and by then the cleaning crew with probably be here?" Spencer sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want to go through the mess they had made of her things, to realize the extent of the invasion of her privacy.

"Oh, and you're definitely staying at my place until this is over." Ashley's, raspy voice held an edge that she knew meant she wouldn't argue with her about it. She glanced again around her apartment. She was fine with that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok thanks for the positive feedback ok so I'm gonna speed my writing up just because I love you guys so you can expect a update every other day so let's get back to the story because it's about to heat up for spashley. Also I want you guys to pm me about some fake profiles with gabby and mandy**

 **Ashley POV**

"Well, I think that's everything I need." Spencer told her, an oversized bag stuffed with makeup, her hair dryer, and some other essentials thrown over her shoulder.

Her other hand held the handle of her suitcase, which held all the clothes she could find that hadn't been destroyed when the intruders had ransacked her apartment. Spencer's had sunk when she'd realized all the case files related to Ashley's divorce were missing, but thankfully she always kept the originals at her office. Spencer had salvaged what she could, and would leave the rest for the cleaning crew that Ashley hired to deal with.

She tried to tell herself she was shocked that anyone would go to such extreme lengths just to get what they wanted, but after Madison had actually gotten someone to attack her, Spencer didn't think she would put anything past that bitch. It just felt so personal now. Someone had broken into her home, and gone through her things.

It was obvious they were just looking for the files as nothing else was missing, at least not that Spencer noticed. It still angered her they felt it necessary to destroy her things. "You ready to go?" Ashley turned to her after explaining everything to Rosie, who was managing the clean-up. "Yeah, I guess so." Spencer replied, disheartened by the recent events. It made her attackers threat all the more real.

The warmth of Ashley's hand wrapping around her own had Spencer looking up at her, too many emotions rolling through her to count. But Ashley had been like a rock throughout the whole thing. Always there, always steady. Always kind and so generous she didn't know how she could repay her. "It is going to be alright, Spencer . You'll see." She sent her a small smile. "Okay. I'll pretend to believe you." "You don't have to pretend. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear."

Ashley's words sent a swarm of butterflies crashing through her stomach. But instead of the doubt or confused emotions of earlier, she felt sure. For the first time in almost three days, Spencer was sure she knew what she wanted. And she wanted Ashley. She wouldn't act on those feelings though. It was time to be professional and build a case against Madison .

She couldn't prove she'd sent someone after her, but she could win against her in court and that would be her victory. They went back out and got into the limo letting a tense moment pass between them before she reigned it in staring out the window. Telling each other goodnight she retreated to her room and Ashley into hers. Spencer was still on fire from the constant lust being near Ashley made her feel, but it was time to get serious. Researching other cases of divorce in which the mother was unfit gave her several ideas on how she could go after Madison and win.

Making constant notes she barely came out of the room except to eat and share in some friendly conversation. Sleeping was becoming a lot easier as she plotted the case out and before she knew it she'd been at the house with them for three days working on the case. She'd called colleagues and gotten advice on what to do with the threats. They had helped her figure out that she could try to use them in court to show the jury her character. Madison also somehow burnt one of her druggie friends and that lady was happy to testify against her.

Slowly but surely the case was coming together. It was the fourth night she'd been in her room past five o'clock that Ashley barged in and announced she was taking her to dinner. "No more work," he closed her laptop. "Get in the shower, get clean and get pretty." Ashley paused in the doorway, "not that you aren't already pretty." With that she left the room and she complied knowing the work would be there when she returned but still finding it hard to want to leave it all when she was so enjoying planning the ruination of Madison .

Part of her thought maybe she was a little too close to the case, but part of her thought she was doing just the right thing. Ashley was waiting downstairs when she finally emerged. "Be good for Samantha," she told her daughter as she opened the door for her. Spencer had chosen a mid-thigh red dress with flowy sleeves. It felt dressy and casual which was what she was feeling at the moment not sure where they were going. There wasn't much talking in the car as they tried to figure out what the other was thinking.

Was this a date, Spencer thought or was it just a nice gesture on her part. The restaurant was stunning. There were candles on every table lit and a single rose on each matching crimson tablecloths. Chandeliers hung throughout and the candle light caught the crystals creating patterns on the walls. "My usual table." Ashley said. The hostess smiled and nodded never asking her name. She led them to a small table near the back behind a partition. They had privacy and it definitely felt like a date. "I've been working really hard on this case Ashley .

I've got a rebuttal for anything Madison camp can throw at us." Spence started enthusiastically. She held a hand up to stop her. "You're not going to talk to me about work right now. Tell me about you. This is a time for you to take a break." She really wanted to talk more about the case, but she saw she was serious. "Okay. Well my mother raised myself and my brother because the sperm donor left her when she was really young. My brother left home when he was seventeen and was a suspected gang member, but we never saw him again. My dad, if you could call him that came back around when I was about fifteen and hit me really hard with a belt across the face. Mother allowed him to stay for three months after that until he finally hit her."

Ashley looked horrified and she could tell she wasn't expecting such a dark tale about her life. She continued, "I wasn't going to let my circumstances dictate my future. I did really well in school and got a scholarship so I could go to Harvard law. I did well in college and the rest is history." "I'm so sorry." "Don't feel sorry for me Ashley . I don't want pity for what I've been through. It made me who I am. My mother is shacked up with another loser, the third one in the past four years. I see her when I have to."

Ashley nodded not wanting to say the wrong thing. "How about you?" "My story is a lot less dramatic than all that. My mother is crazy and my father is rich. She was a good mother, we always had money when I was little. My mom and dad divorced when I was young and I never quite got over it. I barely saw him because he wanted to drink and be with different women more than he wanted to see his only daughter. I always thought my parents should have tried a lot harder to make it work, now I'm starting to see how impossible that is when two people are at an impasse.

Of course my mother wasn't a coked up crazy person, but she had her problems like anyone else does. I made my way much like you working hard on school and rising up through the ranks to be the best in my father's company. I didn't allow them to be the reason for my success, I wanted to make it on my own." The waiter came and Ashley ordered for both of them causing Spencer mouth to water. They continued to make small talk about their lives and growing up as they sipped wine and enjoyed the lovely atmosphere.

The waiter surprised them with some delicious appetizer samplers on the house. "Pays to be your date," Spencer grinned as she spooned some delicious dip into her plate. "A date?" Ashley smiled and she realized she'd said that out loud causing an awkward silence to fall over the table. The food came and she was in heaven. The steak was perfect, the lobster tail divine, and the roasted potatoes melted in her mouth. "This is so delicious. I can't remember the last time I had food this great."

"This is one of Maylis favorites. I thought you would enjoy the simple menu because it's not too fancy." He smiled. "So now you're saying you think I'm just simple folk." Her whole demeanor changed. "That's not what I meant at all, I just know you said at lunch that, I mean, I'm just, sorry." "Ashley , I'm joking. Thank you." "You got me," she laughed, she could tell she'd really thought she was offended. It would have been offensive coming from anyone else, but Ashley meant it in a sweet way. She was starting to learn her quirks and what a strange women she actually was. She polished off her wine and her meal and leaned back completely full and satisfied. A fast jazz song came on and he sprang to his feet holding out a hand. "

Come on Spencer, let's cut a rug." She laughed at her lame reference and took her hand allowing Ashley to lead her to the dance floor. They twirled and stepped as if they'd practiced perfectly aligned with one another. "You're a lovely dancer," she said and Spencer happy she'd taken lessons with a friend one year. "You're also quite good."

She smiled up at her and the music turned slow. Ashley pulled her to her and Spencer placed her hands on Ashley's shoulders. She couldn't look into her eyes so she made conversation and looked around the room. "Where'd you learn?" "Before my wedding." Well that was a mood killer, but it was the truth. "You?" "My friend Emily and I took ballroom for a whole year at the fitness center." She felt her bristle at the mention of Emilys name and didn't feel the need to tell Ashley she was straight . Let her feel a little jealousy if that's what that meant. "

What did you want to be when you grew up," Ashley changed the subject. "A boxer," she giggled at the memory. "I had my dad tape up my hands and everything. I was convinced one day I'd be the best lady boxer there ever was, I was six." "How about you?" "A princess," she smiled. "I thought a princess would get to eat all the candy she wanted and go on roller coasters even if she became sick." She smiled and pictured Ashley a child with a paper crown as they swayed to the music. Spencer's lips were close to Ashley's and there was a shift between them.

She knew she felt it because she pulled back and looked into her eyes moving towards her and she put her head into Ashley's chest not quite ready to lose control. The dancing had put her over the edge of self-control, she was ready for her. "Let's go back to your place." Spencer's words were quiet as they stood outside her door. Ashley must have sensed something in her voice or her expression, because her own features suddenly radiated the same sexual tension that was flooding her own body. "Yeah, let's go."

Ashley tugged her along by the hand she still had gripped firmly in hers, practically running back to the expensive car parked out front of the restaurant. Spencer couldn't hold back a sly grin as Ashley pulled her close, leaning her back against the passenger door of the silver car. She felt the cool metal and glass of the window at her back, and nothing but overwhelming heat and fire from the man in front of her.

Ashley dark, brown eyes captured hers, and held fast for a breathless moment, taut with friction. And then she moved. Her lips were hot on hers before she had a chance to take a breath. Spencer didn't care in the least. The feel of Ashley's mouth moving on hers, the tension that had building between them since earlier that morning somehow wrapping even more thickly between then until her entire body felt heavy and weightless at the same time. But Ashley became her anchor in those few minutes or hours that their mouths were fused together.

She couldn't tell how long it had lasted, but when Ashley finally pulled back, Spencer felt as if her world had just shattered. Like the ground underneath her had fallen away and all that was left was the hard, demanding body pressed tight against her. She slowly unwound her arms from around her neck, unaware that she had even done so in the first place. She was dazed, her eyes heavy lidded as she looked up at her. Ashley gaze was so intense she felt it like a physical touch as her eyes moved over her flushed face, resting for a moment on her kiss swollen lips before traveling down, then sweeping back up.

"It's time to go." Her voice was deeper, gravellier. The evidence of her arousal was in the hard edge of his words. She completely agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N all mistakes are mine**

 **Spencer POV**

Ashley opened her door, waited for her to take a shaky seat, enclosed in the soft leather, then shut the door and hurriedly walked around to the driver's side. Spencer was sure she had broken about every speed limit on the drive back to her house, and Ashley had definitely blown through that last stop sign but she understood.

The same fire that was rushing through her veins, pushing Ashley go faster, was also burning through hers. Her body felt like she was about to combust. Her skin hypersensitive. Sometime during the mad drive Ashley had reached a hand over, laying it gently on her thigh. She had teased her, skimming her deft fingers ever so lightly against the sensitive skin, making Spencer squirm helplessly in the seat.

After Ashley had nearly driven them off the road and into a ditch because she was distracting herself nearly as much as she was tormenting Spencer, they decided to keep their hands to themselves for the rest of the ride. Ashley flew past the gate, nearly clipping it as it opened, and hastily parked in front of the entrance. She was out of the car in a flash, and rushing around to open the passenger side door before Spencer even had her seatbelt unbuckled.

It made her chuckle, but her humor soon melted into something much hotter as she took her hand and pulled her to her still shaky feet. Ashley laid a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, and goosebumps erupted, spreading over her body at the slight contact. They barely made it through the front door, before she was on top of her again, her mouth insistent and demanding on hers. She met her kiss for kiss, and they both ended up breathless, panting, wanting nothing more than all the barriers between them gone.

"Take me upstairs," Spencer whispered, her lips swollen and bruised from her kisses. Ashley didn't need to be told twice. With a low growl, she gathered her into her arms and literally carried her up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Spencer whispered, as she took the corridor opposite her bedroom. Her voice was low and husky. "I want to see you in my bed." Ashley lowered her face to hers in another deep kiss. "I wish I could take the time to savor that gorgeous body of yours for hours, but I'm too far gone.

I need to be inside you. Now." Spencer had never been so desperate for a woman before. Every single pore in her body yearned for her touch. Her nipples were hard and swollen, delectably sensitive underneath her bra, and she could tell without touching that her matching panties were completely soaked from her arousal. She couldn't even register the opulent luxury of Ashley's bedroom as she carried her inside and slammed the door behind her.

They didn't even make it to the bed. With a loud groan, Ashley set her down on the desk next to the door and literally tore her blouse open, ignoring the buttons that spilled across the carpeted floor. Keeping her lips firmly latched to hers, she deftly unhooked Spencer's bra with one hand. Her breasts tumbled out of her bra; full, round globes that fit perfectly into her hands. "I love the difference between your skin and mine," she whispered, looking down at her silken pale skin against the tannins of her own hand.

Spencer titled her head, her lips parting in a loud moan as she captured her rock-hard nipple between her lips, sucking ever so gently on it. Tremors ran through her body at the contact as Ashley's lips glided up her throat, stroking a particularly sensitive area. "I want to brand you as mine, Spencer," she whispered, biting down sharply on her skin. "I want to cover that entire body of yours in love bites…I want to see my marks on you…" "Ashley…" Spencer moaned when she bit down on her throat again, leaving a deep imprint of her teeth behind.

Ashley moved lower, kissing, sucking and biting down on her skin, littering her body with dark love bites. She frantically pulled down her jeans and panties as her tongue found the slight dip of her navel. Spencer tensed as she moved lower, down to the warm, wet space between her legs. "Ah!" She gasped, when Ashley cupped her thick pussy lips between her fingers and squeezed. "Oh my goodness…" Pressing her lips to her dripping pussy, Ashley circled her erect clitoris with her tongue, trailing it down to the tight elastic hole.

Spencer entire body shook with need as she straightened up and kissed her, smearing her own pussy juices across her lips. "Ashley …I want you…" She pressed her lips into her shoulder in utter desperation. "Now…right now…" Ashley's breath caught in her throat as Spencer unzipped her pants, cooing in delight as her cock sprang out.

Spencer widened as she drank in the sheer magnitude of her erection. Thick, white, and throbbing, her erection was crowned by a pink bulbous head that was positively glistening with pre-cum. Spencer eyes burned with desire as she lowered her face to her crotch, licking off the thick beads of pressure cum. "Yum," she whispered, closing her pale slender fingers around her tan shaft as she fisted her. "Take me, Ashley .

I want to feel that cock inside me." Desperate to be buried deep inside her, Ashley tenderly cupped her face, closing her lips over hers in a soft kiss. Ashley placed the tip of her cock against her pussy hole, flexing her hips, the hard white rod vanishing between the engorged lips with delectable slowness. Ashley sank into her and Spencer's was hers. Spencer's entire body combusted as she exploded almost instantly, her pussy lips squeezing Ashley's hardness like a particularly tight, silken glove.

Ashley groaned against her mouth as she sank deeper with every stroke, the tip of her cock stroking places deep inside her that she didn't even know existed. Spencer's parted in a silent moan as Ashley picked up her pace, fucking her with increasing force. The table rattled underneath her from her forceful thrusts, but she only wrapped her legs around her hips, drawing Ashley deeper between her pussy lips, relishing in her taking. "Spencer …" Her name was a mere sigh on her lips.

"You're so tight…" Ashley's cock was so delectably thick that the sensation of fullness inside her was almost overwhelming. She could feel her swell up inside her as Ashley own pleasure loomed over her. "Baby…" Ashley's eyes were almost black with need as she lowered her face to her nipple, drawing the tight, taunt bud between her lips. "Oh, yes…yes…oh, fuck…" Spencer screamed, burying her fingers in her hair and yanking forcefully on the strands as another wave of pleasure invaded her body, spreading through her senses to set her very soul alight.

"That's it, love," Ashley murmured, running the very tip of her tongue across her lower lip. "Give it to me….please, baby…I can't hold on….give it to me, Spencer …" Spencer sinewy arms wrapped around her neck as she lifted her off the table and into her arms, literally bringing her pussy up and down the length of her cock. Her climax gripped her body, spreading down to the very tip of her toes and this time, Ashley was utterly helpless against the incredible woman in her arms.

Burying her face in her throat, she let out a loud growl, her entire body trembling as she ejaculated deep inside her, flooding the warm, slick space with several thick gushes of her cum. "Mmm…" Spencer purred, squeezing her pussy to contain every drop of her ejaculation inside her. "That was…that was fucking amazing." "You're glowing." Ashley own face was flushed as she kissed the tip of her nose, shuffling until they were both lying in bed with Spencer top of him. "And you should know that I'm not done with you yet."

Her hands traveled down the length of her back to cup her bottom. "You're not?" She couldn't contain her pleasure. "Oh, no, baby." Ashley frowned. "I do need a few minutes, though." And with that, they burst into loud giggles. * "My goodness…" Spencer whispered much later that night as they lay intertwined in each other's arms, fully naked in his bed. "Did we spend the whole day in bed?" "I think so." Ashley grinned down at her as she brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Thank goodness Maylis is staying over at her friend's. This would have been so hard to explain."

"You should know that I don't normally sleep with my clients," Spencer said with a rueful grin. "It's a rule that I've never broken before." "Well I'm glad you did." Ashley propped up on an elbow to look at her. "I don't normally connect so easily with other people, Spencer ." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I've been through too much shit. But I…" She struggled with the words. "I connect with you in a way that I never expected. I feel like I've known you forever." "So do I," Spencer murmured, curling up against her. Feeling truly safe and secure for the first time since that man attacked her and pulled her into the dark alley.

It was a feeling she treasured almost as much as the incredible sex. Almost. "I do think this may just be the start of something new," Ashley said as their bodies joined together again. Again they lay in a heap of sweaty skin entangled with one another breathing heavily. Spencer pulled the sheets around them and turned to face her with an arm bent beneath her pillow.

"Tell me about her Ashley . What happened?" She sighed, "You would want to ruin a completely marvelous time with her wouldn't you?" She put a hand on her face. "I want to understand how she could leave you." Spencer meant what she said. How anyone could leave such an amazing lover and woman was beyond her.

"I think it started with pills to keep her awake honestly. She had night terrors and got accustomed to simply staying up by getting her doctor to give her Adderall. She would be up for a few days and then crash into an undreaming coma for two days." "That sounds horrible." "It was horrible, I had no idea what to do about her addiction. I flushed the pills and threatened to take our daughter away.

She was a terrible mother at that point and something had to be done to bring back my wife." "So she used to be pleasant?" "I thought she was Spencer , but I believe now it was all fake. She had my child for money and doesn't care about her or me." "You don't think she loved you at all?" "I used to think so, I remember good times.

There were times her eyes lit up when I walked in and she seemed to love me. You start to ask yourself just how great of an actress someone is after you've seen their worst side." "Her worst side came after the harder drugs were in the picture then?" Spencer asked draping an arm around her middle to be close to Ashley.

"She was fine for about a year after I flushed the pills. Had her doctor give her a light sleeping pill and she seemed to really be trying for a while. The drugs came into play when she met him." Ashley features hardened and her body went tight. The anger she felt was palpable between them, and she was ready to change the subject.

"Baby, you can tell me more some other time." Spencer pressed her lips to hers and she opened for her instantly becoming relaxed. "Let's go to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

A/N All mistakes are mine

Spencer POV

Spencer was surprised that things escalated so quickly between them. In the days that followed, it took all of their self-restraint to keep their hands off each other, at least in public. But once they were in the seclusion of Ashley's bedroom-or hers-they were both unable to rein in their urgent need for each other.

Ashley was like a drug that she just couldn't get enough of. It scared her at first, the enormity of her growing feelings for Ashley , but she was sure she felt the same for her. She could feel it in the way she touched her so gently, so tenderly, that it brought tears to her eyes. Or when she would look at her after they had both come together, just look at her, with her deep brown eyes they looked like gemstones shining down at her.

Ashley's stamina in bed was overwhelming-but in a good way. She literally kept her up all night long, until the early hours of the morning, which was when she managed to catch a few hours' sleep before work. Not that Spencer minded either way: she'd never been that blissfully happy before, never been so exquisitely pleasured. Ashley literally awoke urges in her that she didn't even know she had.

Luckily enough, her appetite in bed was just as voracious as hers, and they both relished in the deep, primal lust that consumed their bodies during those stolen moments together. In some ways, it was almost like an extended honeymoon for the two of them. They would spend hours talking, discovering each other both physically and emotionally.

Two weeks flew by faster than Spencer could have imagined possible. The official date of the divorce filing drew ever closer, and there was a part of her that was overjoyed that it would be finally over. As blissful as the past few weeks had been, she felt like there was a Madison-shaped shadow that had been hanging over them.

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she knew things would be simpler between her and Ashley once the divorce was official. And she felt they had a real chance at something special. She had never felt this way about another person, the emotions developing so swiftly and so fiercely that they left her breathless sometimes. But she knew Ashley the same about her, from the way she'd acted and the tender words she whispered in her ear late at night.

It was the morning before the divorce filing that she got a call from Madison's lawyer. His greasy voice filled the receiver, and she had to hold back a frown of distaste. "Hey, honey, I just want to fill you in on what's going on here–" Spencer quickly interrupted him. "Don't call me honey. We've had this discussion already. You can call me Ms. Carlin." "Riiiight. Ms Carlinnnn," He drew out the name, mocking her, but not in any way that she could call him on it.

He was a devious little bastard. "My client has asked me to push back the date of filing for the divorce. She said she and her wife have had a change of heart, and are going to try and work things out." "Hah!," Spencer let out the laugh before she could stop herself. "That's ridiculous. The date stays." "Sorry, little miss Carlin. I've heard you and Ashley gotten…close, but her wife Mrs. Davies is my client and I have to keep her best interests at heart."

The way he emphasized Mrs. had her face heating in embarrassed frustration. How the hell could he possibly know they'd gotten close? Was he spying on them? Spencer thought back to the night before. They'd behaved very well in the restaurant but once they left they hadn't been able to keep their hands off one another. If someone had been watching it would be very obvious what was going on.

"Listen, I know my client doesn't want anything to do with her soon-to-be ex-wife. I really don't think she'll agree to postpone the date." "Well, both parties have to agree, unless there's some proof of wrong-doing. Which there isn't." Spencer , flustered, had nothing to say to that. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "Have fun while you can, honey. I'll be sure to keep in touch." "Yeah, you better–" She stopped as she realized the despicable man had already hung up.

She couldn't wait to beat him. She was one of the best lawyers in the country, she certainly wasn't going to be out played by some scummy two-bit attorney. The only problem was, for the moment at least, her hands were tied. Both parties had to be present and agree on the date of filing, for the time being they were just going to have to deal with it until they could figure out what game Madison was really playing.

Despite being more prepared for the case than she'd been for any case before, she couldn't do anything if they weren't going to court. Spencer tried to calm her growing annoyance before it erupted into full-blown anger. It was just an inconvenience more than anything else, it was nothing that would change her and Ashley's growing relationship. At least, that's what she told herself, as she changed into a sundress and finished getting ready to meet Ashley and Maylis downstairs.

She smiled to herself in the mirror of the guest suite, taking in the anger-flushed cheeks and glowing eyes. But underneath all that, she could see happiness clear as day on her features. For the first time in a long time, she really was.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks flew by as fast as the past ones, and by the time they'd known each other for a month, Spencer really felt like she'd always been a part of Ashley's family. She'd even bonded with Maylis in a way that even surprised Ashley.

Maylis started looking to her for answers to questions she should have been asking her own mother, if her mother wasn't a terrible parent who was unreliable and didn't seem to care. In the month that Spencer had been staying there, she hadn't seen or heard from Madison or her attorney, for which she couldn't decide if she was grateful or not.

It seemed they were waiting for something, possibly a loop hole or to dig up some dirt on Ashley which as far as she knew there wasn't any. It bothered her greatly that she was, in essence, living and sleeping with a still married woman. Rationally, she knew they were separated, and that Ashley had no interest in Madison, but it still irked her. There was a stigma and she knew it well.

Her mother had always talked about the sanctity of marriage even though she had the worst husband a woman could get. More than anything, though, she was happy she was there to help Maylis. Spencer knew how tough it was to be thirteen years old, struggling with the transition from being a child to figuring out how to become an adult. Of course, some people never learn. She thought wryly of Ashley theatrics the night before, starting a pillow fight with her.

Spencer blushed a pretty scarlet as she thought of how that had ended, with her riding Ashley's hard body until they both climaxed, melting to the bed in utter satisfaction. Ashley was, of course, adamant about setting an example for Maylis , and refrained from openly moving into Spencer's bedroom.

But every night after her daughter went to bed, she slipped into Spencer's room, eager to devour her body until she was sore and aching, but surprisingly always hungry for more. But Spencer wasn't convinced that his daughter was as innocent as she appeared.

She often caught Maylis looking at them with a knowing twinkle in her eye. But for all intents and purposes, both Maylis and Nathan had embraced her into their lives. It was like she'd always belonged there. Until it all came crashing down around her.

Spencer POV

"Bed, Maylis ," Ashley said, as the three of them came back home after dinner on one rainy Friday night. "It's late." Maylis rolled her eyes but good-naturedly complied, quickly kissing both her mother and Spencer good night. "How was dinner?" Samantha smiled at Spencer and Ashley walked, hand in hand, into the kitchen.

"You want a nightcap?" " Yes, please," Spencer said, as she propped herself up on a bar stool next to Ashley. "And dinner was great. I can't believe I've never been to that restaurant before." "We'll go back." Ashley squeezed her hand. Spencer suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Ashley, I'll be right back. Bathroom," she mouthed at her. Her heart was hammering as she quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom.

It was that night in the very middle of dinner that Spencer had realized something. For the first time ever, her period was late. She locked the bathroom door behind her as she rummaged through her purse for the test that she'd secretly bought after dinner. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. She quickly did the test and set it on the bathroom counter, hardly daring to breathe as she kept her eyes firmly latched on the little screen.

She had no idea how she felt about it. True, she'd only known Ashley for only two months now, but everything had escalated so quickly between them. Maybe this wasn't the best time to be having a child together. She wasn't even properly divorced yet. Besides, they'd never even seriously discussed their relationship.

And there was Maylis to think of too. But as she watched the pink ink slowly crawl across the tube, Spencer couldn't control her elation. She was pregnant. Regardless of what would happen between her and Ashley in the future, she knew that she would always love her baby, this relic of the intense bond that she'd developed with Ashley.

Part of her wanted to run downstairs and tell her right now, but the greater part of her wanted to do things properly. She would tell her tomorrow. She'd cook both Ashley and Maylis dinner and then tell them over dessert. She would break the news properly. So for now, she forced herself to hide her elated smile and went back downstairs, the newfound knowledge of her pregnancy glowing inside her like a talisman. "

You look pretty happy," Ashley commented, as she sat next to her again. Spencer was about to make a flippant remark when the doorbell rang. Before anyone could react, it rang again, a series of several insistent chimes that echoed loudly through the mansion. "I'll get it," Ashley said, as Samantha started to stand up. "You go to bed, Sam. It's been a long day." "Alright," the housekeeper grinned kindly at them as she left the kitchen.

"Good night Mrs. Davies. You too, Miss Carlin ." "Night, Sam." Ashley affectionately tousled Spencer hair as she walked by her. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched her strut down the front hall. Whatever walls she 'd had around her when they'd first met were long gone. She'd open up to her in a way that she'd never even dared expect. And now they were going to have a baby together.

Warmth and an already blossoming love warred with trepidation at the sudden and unexpected pregnancy, and how it would affect their lives, their budding relationship. As Spencer looked down at her flat stomach, lightly resting a hand on her abdomen, the feeling of love won, crowding out any uncertainty or doubts, leaving no room for anything but awe and wonder at the thought of having a baby, Ashley's baby. She had always wanted children, it had just never been the right time, or the right woman. But something about this felt perfectly right to her.

Like this was exactly how things were supposed to be. She just hoped Ashley would feel the same. "Spencer ." She whirled around at the sound of Ashley's voice, pulling her out of her reverie. Her smile froze on her face. Ashley was standing on the kitchen doorway, her face an unreadable mask. Next to him stood a stunningly beautiful woman who could only be Madison .

Spencer's first impression of her was that she looked extraordinarily like a runway model. Madison was petite and slender, with delicate features, rosebud lips, and thick, sandy brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail, exposing her smooth unblemished throat.

Her eyes were wide, pearl green, and unfocused. Madison was everything Spencer never imagined she would be. In her experience drug users were haggard, run-down, and dirty. This woman looked like she walked off the runway into the kitchen, but she was also the devil and Spencer this about her. There was something so fragile-looking about her that you just wanted to shield her from everything. Spencer could easily see why Ashley had fallen for her in the first place. It took her a few seconds to realize that Madison leaning intimately against Ashley , whose arm was wrapped protectively around her tiny waist.

It was then that she noticed Madison's bleeding forearm. "Oh God," Spencer whispered, getting back to her feet, her eyes latched on the other woman's wrist. Thick, scarlet beads of blood trickled slowly to the floor, forming a small pool next to Madison's feet. Spencer took a deep breath, suppressing the wave of nausea that overcame her. She'd never done well around blood. She had a feeling the reason she could smell the metallic-ness of it was because the baby made her nose sensitive.

She finally found her voice. "What happened?" "Madison had a small…accident." Ashley's lips were pinched in a tight line as she helped her seemingly intoxicated wife onto a chair and pressed a tea towel to the ragged slash her wrist. It didn't look like just an accident. The placement of the cut just over the vein of her wrist made it seem much more intentional.

The slight pause of Ashley's words and the concerned look in her eye as she glanced at the wound, and then Madison's face, had her convinced that the injury was self-inflicted. Aaron, Ashley's bodyguard, burst into the kitchen with a bandage and a bottle of wound disinfectant. It was one side of her arm though and not deep enough to be deadly so it seemed she'd done it for attention.

"Thanks," Ashley murmured, as she knelt in front of Madison, uncapping the bottle in a deft gesture. Her wife whimpered as the disinfectant stung her open flesh. Spencer watched as Ashley murmured soothing words, methodically cleaning and bandaging her wrist. "There," she whispered, putting one last plaster over the bandage. "I managed to stop the bleeding.

Thank goodness you didn't get the vein. Come on, Madison , stop crying. You're alright, honey." It was exactly the way he'd taken care of her after she'd been hurt, but it was far more intimate than it had been when she'd cleaned her up. The lust had come after when she was getting ready to pull away. Ashley did still love her wife, it was evident to her in the way she was holding her.

"Honey, it's going to be okay I promise, you're here and I've got you." Spencer's heart dropped. Honey? "Madison , please." Ashley ran her fingers through her sandy brown curls as Madison's sobs intensified. "You don't want Maylis to wake up and see you like that, do you?" "No…no…" Madison mumbled, her face buried in Ashley's chest. "You got drunk and had a lapse of judgment, but you're alright now.

Okay?" Ashley's voice was gentle. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and then you'll go to bed." Ashley tried to pull away from her embrace, but she let out another whimper and burst into a fresh torrent of tears. She rested her chin on top of Madison's head as her frail shoulders rocked with sobs. Ashley had made her hot chocolate as well. It was a stupid thought to have, but she couldn't help it.

Spencer had never felt more like an outsider before. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of the kitchen and went into her bedroom. That night, she lay awake in bed for several hours, listening to the rain lashing on the windows as she waited for Ashley. She couldn't stop touching her belly even if it was still as flat as ever.

Somehow, this wasn't how she'd imagined breaking the news to Ashley . "I won't do it," she whispered to herself in the dark. "Not now. Not with all the Madison drama going on. We'll just have to wait a little longer, baby," she added, patting her stomach.

Part of her felt ridiculous for talking to what was basically a fetus, but Spencer couldn't help herself. "We'll wait until the whole episode with Madison is cleared up and then we'll tell Mommy about you. Alright? She'll be here soon," she added, glancing at the clock.

Several more sleepless hours passed as she tossed and turned on the big, empty mattress, waiting. Ashley never showed up. But someone else did. Somewhere around midnight, Spencer heard a gentle knock on her door.

She immediately sat up, thinking it was Ashley. "Come in." But it was Maylis, dressed in blue fluffy pajamas. She opened the door and peeked hesitantly into the bedroom. Her eyes were red and swollen. "Maylis," Spencer said. "Come in. Have you been crying? What's wrong?" "I…I heard the whole thing," Maylis whispered, closing the door behind her. She let out a small sniffle as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I was hiding on the banister. I…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey," Spencer said gently.

"Come here." "My mom tried to kill herself," Maylis whispered. "She's going to be fine, May," Lacinta whispered. "Is it because of me? I haven't seen her in months, but that's because…" she hiccupped, "that's because she told us that she didn't want to see us again. When she left home, I mean. She screamed at me and told me that she was done with me.

So I didn't contact her…but what if she tried to kill herself because she's lonely? It's all my fault." She cried, burying her face in her hands. "What? No!" Spencer's voice was firm as she forced the teenager to meet her eyes. "Maylis , listen to me.

This has absolutely nothing to do with you, alright? Your mother had too much to drink and she…she wasn't aware of what she was doing. It's not your fault. Okay?" "Okay," Maylis said in a small voice. "Do you want to sleep here tonight? Or I can come and tuck you in." "No." Maylis wiped her tears and gave a watery smile. "I'm okay. I'm thirteen after all." Spencer couldn't help but smile at the familiar look on her face. "You are so much like your mother.

Well, goodnight then, sweetheart." She brushed a quick kiss across the girl's head. "Go to sleep, alright? I promise that everything will be alright in the morning." "Thanks, Spencer ." Maylis gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm really glad you're here, you know."

Spencer lay back in bed after she'd left, fighting against sleep as she waited for Ashley , hoping against hope that she would show up. But she never came and eventually, she fell into a deeply troubled sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spencer POV**

Ashley was gone before she woke up the following morning. Spencer woke up to see a hastily scribbled note on her bedside table.

Sorry about last night. Needed to go to the office early today, but we'll speak tonight. Yours, A

With an irritated sigh, Spencer trudged into the bathroom. A sense of dread washed over her as she went downstairs, fervently hoping that Madison was still asleep. She only wanted to grab something to eat and then hide out in her bedroom until Ashley came back from work.

Maybe she would head to her office early today as well. She couldn't imagine spending an entire day cooped up in the same house as that woman. But, just her luck, Madison was in the kitchen, dressed in a tight miniskirt and a strapless tube top. Her light brown curls were loose this morning, tumbling on either side of her neck.

Other than the bandage around her wrist, she was looking fresh and relaxed. But what surprised Spencer most was that Madison was sitting next to Maylis, her arm wrapped around the teenager's shoulders. They were both whispering and giggling, looking like the perfect picture of mother and daughter. Spencer knew that it was shallow of her, but she couldn't hold back a pang of jealously as she hovered on the doorway for a few seconds, watching them.

Finally, she cleared her throat. "Oh, hello," Madison said with a bright smile. "Hi," Madison said, flustered. "I'm…" "The lawyer, I know," Madison said. "Spinner, is it?" "Spencer." "Sorry," Madison said, with another insincere smile. "Would you like some coffee? I just made some.

I gave Samantha the day off, but I hope my coffee's as good as hers," she gave a thrilling giggle. "Oh, and Ashley had to leave early, but she sends her apologies." "I know. Hey, sweetie." Spencer smiled at Maylis . "Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah," Maylis muttered, staring at her orange juice.

Spencer touched her hair. "Are you okay?" "Don't touch me, please." Maylis voice was glacial. Lacinta frowned. "Are you okay?" "Yes," Maylis snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She slammed her glass on the table. "It's okay, baby." Madison smiled indulgently at her daughter.

"Look, why don't you get dressed. I'll take you shopping and then we can grab some lunch. Okay?" "Okay, mom," Maylis gave her a small smile, all trace of animosity vanished. Spencer turned to Sheila as soon as the teenager had left the kitchen.

"Did you say something to Maylis about me?" She asked directly. Madison leaned against the counter, fiddling idly with her hair. "Maybe. Maybe I told her that her mom and mother are ready to get back together, but there's this lawyer person who keeps trying to put a wedge between us and steal her mother away."

Spencer took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Madison , look, I know this is an awkward situation for all of us, alright? Especially with the divorce and…" "Divorce?" Madison raised her eyebrow. "Honey, there's no divorce." "Okay." Spencer rolled her eyes. "This is between you and Ashley. I'll just go back upstairs." "Just a minute." Madison's voice whipped through the air like a leash. "I think you should stop screwing my wife."

"What?" Spencer said, flabbergasted. "I am still Mrs. Davies, dear," Madison said. "That makes you nothing more than a mere mistress. Ashley and I are still together." She held up her left hand where her wedding band shone brightly on her ring finger.

"You wearing the ring means nothing." Spencer crossed her arms across her chest. "The date is set. The divorce will be final in two weeks." Spencer thought back to the strange call she had gotten from Madison's attorney a few weeks back.

How he had claimed that they were going to try and work things out. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. It really was ridiculous. Madison's next words still cu her like a knife. "You wish," Madison scoffed. "I'm here to stay, honey. I am the lady of this house. I am Ashley's wife.

Whether you choose to accept it or not is up to you. But I do want to thank you though." Spencer met her eyes in stony silence. "For taking care of my wife's l needs during my absence.

For letting her find relief in your body." Her lips curled in a scorn. "You've served your purpose. Now I think it's time for you to go back home. Your services are no longer required."

Angry tears stung her eyes, but Spencer refused to break down in front of her. Instead, she thrust out her chest and regarded the other woman with a glacial stare. "I can't go home, remember? I'm here because you sent a bunch of cowardly thugs after me, remember?" "I have no idea what you're talking about," Madison said smoothly. "

Yes you do you bitch." Spencer stepped into her face and glared. "If I had your face would have been a lot more messed up. My boys don't screw around when it comes to getting a point across." "So you send men to do your dirty work for you. I find that a coward's way out." She sneered hating Madison with every fiber of her being.

"I didn't say that, I just said had it been me who sent someone to mess you up, you'd still be feeling it." "A mother who spends her days doing drugs and selling them for fun is no mother. The only reason you want to stay with Ashley is so you have her money and protection from those above you who would see you dead for the amount you've stolen from them.

You're nothing more than a common junkie, I've done quite a bit of research on you and I know what you've done for crack before Mrs. Davies. I'm sure she'd love to know too.

"Simply put Spencer darling you can't prove a thing. As far as arrest records go I'm clean and no one is dumb enough to testify against me." "We'll see about that. How do you think I know all that information?" Madison's face fell for a minute and she faltered but she regained the sickly smile she seemed to carry in her back pocket and focused her eyes on Spencer . "In any case, Ashley is no longer interested in you, you stupid girl.

Where do you think she was last night? That's right," she added at the hurt look that Spencer couldn't keep off her face. "Ashley was with me last night. In my bed, might I add." "I don't believe you," Spencer whispered, ignoring the trickle of foreboding that ran down her spine. "Oh, don't you?" Madison's eyes gleamed. "We've both slept with the woman, darling. So we both know that she has certain…let's see…trademark moves in bed.

She likes branding women as hers . She loves to leave hickeys, doesn't she? Well, here you go." With a grin, she swept her light brown curls away from her throat and leaned forwards. Spencer stared, horrified, at the dark purple love bites that covered her olive skin. There was no doubt that they were recent. A couple of them still bore imprints of her teeth.

Horror flooded Spencer's body as she realized that there hadn't been any hickeys on Madison's neck when she showed up the previous night. "Still don't believe me?" Madison's voice was soft, caressing almost. "Why don't you check these out?"

In an unexpected gesture, she pulled down her blouse, revealing her pert, tan breasts. They were also covered in a series of hickeys that traced a trail down her breasts to circle her nipples. "Look, I'll make you a deal, alright?" Madison said, adjusting her blouse. "Ashley and I have always been very…experimental in bed.

If you want, we can pay you to join us in bed from time to time. Shall we say, once a week? This will benefit all of us, don't you think? Plus, you'll be able to make some extra money on the side." She winked. Spencer advanced towards the other woman, her hands curled into two fists. "How dare you, you pathetic…" "Just think about it," Madison interrupted her with a malicious smile.

"We can pleasure her together," she shrugged. "It's every intersex fantasy to have two women licking her cock at the same time. I love my wife enough to provide her with such pleasure. And then after he fucks me…" She ran the tip of her tongue across her lower lip. "

After she fucks me, she can do you with her cock still covered in my juices. It'll be like giving you my leftovers, don't you think?" She gave a thrilling giggle. It took all of Spencer's self-control not to strike her right then. "Come on, dear," Madison ran a seductive finger down her cheek. Her skin crawled at the contact.

"You're the mistress, after all. Wives are entitled to certain privileges, but you…the mistress…well, you deserve nothing more than my leftovers." A truly evil smile spread across her face. "Get your fucking hand off me, you bitch." Spencer slapped her hand away.

"You're sick. You're absolutely demented." And before Madison could say anything else, before she broke down in front of her, Spencer spun on her heels and ran upstairs. She only had time to slam and lock the door behind her before erupting in loud, raucous sobs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spencer Pov**

Spencer spent the rest of the day locked in the guest suite, refusing to come out even after she heard the front door slam shut when Madison and Maylis went out on their mother-daughter shopping trip. Her thoughts whirled with warring images.

Ashley, looking at her with trust and affection shining in her brown eyes,Maylis happily throwing her lean arms around Spencer in a big hug. And then the very different Maylis of this morning, cold and distant, almost angry at her. And Madison, the evidence of Ashley's love making strewn over her body in little, purple love bites.

She was curled up in a distraught ball in bed when Ashley slipped into her room later that evening. "Hey," Ashley whispered, flicking on the bedside lamp. "What are you doing in the dark? Have you been crying?" She looked horrified at her tear-streaked face. "Baby, what's wrong?" "Don't touch me!" Spencer furiously pushed her away, anger and doubts bubbling to the surface.

"Spencer , what's wrong?" Her brown eyes were shocked. "Oh, nothing's wrong, Ashley," she said scathingly. "I just had a lovely chat with your wife today. Oh, by the way, do you know that the bitch also turned Maylis against me?" "I'll talk to her," Ashley frowned. "She's probably jealous that you and Maylis got so close and…" "Just stop, alright?" Spencer snapped, unable to stop the words or the harsh tone as pain filled her to the brim.

"Quit pretending. Madison told me everything." "What did she tell you? Damn it, Spencer, what the fuck is going on?" "You were with her last night, weren't you?" she demanded, her voice cold as all the doubts toppled in on her, overwhelming her, unable to control herself any longer. "While I was here, waiting for you like some kind of pathetic girl, you were screwing your wife.

Heck, it was probably around the time that I was taking care of your kid!" She paused at the look in Ashley's eyes. All the color had drained from her face. She looked livid, far scarier than Spencer had ever seen her look. Her fists were curled and even if her face was completely deadpan, she radiated pure, unbridled rage. "This is an extremely low blow, Spencer," she finally said in a quiet voice.

"I have no idea what the fuck Madison told you, but I thought we trusted each other. I thought we were good, you and me." "Oh yeah? Then what the fuck is your soon-to-be ex-wife doing in your house?" Spencer knew what she was saying was hurtful, but she was hurt too. She couldn't seem to stop herself as tears threatened. "She tried to kill herself!" Ashley expostulated. "Her drug contacts have been threatening her too. Someone tried to attack her last week. She couldn't take it anymore."

"Yeah, a likely story." Spencer rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you would do something like that to me! She knows just how to play you, those goons aren't looking for her, and she all but admitted sending them after me today when I went downstairs to find you." "She cut herself you saw." "I saw superficial wounds Ashley , she wanted your attention and she got it. Way to go Madison, you deserve an Oscar for your performance.

She planned this whole thing I can't believe you can't see how manipulative she is. If there are people after her to kill her or harm her, she's brought it on herself. This is no longer your battle Ashley." She was losing control and could feel her blood pressure climbing. She knew she shouldn't get too upset for the baby's' sake. "What do you want me to do?" Ashley snarled, pounding her fist into the wall. "Throw her out on the streets where these assholes are waiting for her?

She's a real bitch and she certainly messed with the wrong crowd, but I can't have her slaughtered, for goodness' sake!" "Fine then!" Spencer stormed into the walk-in and started haphazardly gathering her clothes. She dumped them into her suitcase, her entire body shaking with an uncontrollable anger. "I'll just leave then. Maybe you guys could give it another go." "Is this what you want to do?" Ashley glowered, finally losing all patience.

"Bail when things get tough?" "Fuck off, Ashley ," Spencer sneered, zipping up her suitcase. "I know everything, alright?" She remembered the hickeys all over Madison's neck and chest. Where else could they come from? "Well, go then!" Ashley bellowed after her as she stomped out of the bedroom. "Go if you don't like it here!" Furious tears rolled down her cheek as she went downstairs. From the living room, she could hear Maylis and Madison loud giggles.

Ashley didn't follow her. No one here wanted her. No one but the unborn child that Ashley would never know. Gathering her broken dreams and hopes, Spencer slowly slipped out of the mansion and closed the door softly behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**3 months later**

 **Spencer POV**

"Good morning, my love." Spencer groaned and rolled over, firmly turning her back to her. "Go away." Soft kisses are placed against her cheek. "It's nearly noon, you lazy creature."

Ashley playfully smacked her bottom. She let out another groan and turned over on her front, planting her face firmly in the pillow. Ashley smiled to herself as she swept her hair off Spencer's shoulders before brushing a series of soft kisses down the back of her neck.

Her lips glided lower and lower, brushing down the length of her spine, trailing down to her naked waist. Ashley impatiently pushed the sheet away to expose her naked body as she lightly swept her lips across that delightful dip between her waist and hips. Spencer couldn't hold back a sleepy moan as Ashley's fingers dug into her generous butt cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal her moist slit.

The lips were full and swollen from a night of constant love making, and the days she'd spent intertwined in her arms meant that she'd been neglecting her weekly wax sessions. But Ashley didn't seem to mind the soft, humid duvet that covered her pussy as Ashley pressed her lips to the puffy lips, planting a lingering kiss. "Ah…" she whispered, undulating her hips. "Ashley…" "We're waking up now, aren't we?" she whispered.

The tight, elastic hole peeked alluringly from between her bulbous butt cheeks. Ashley ran her finger across her slit, grinning at the contrast between her skin tone and her. "You smell so good, baby." Ashley closed her eyes as she pressed her face to Spencer's pussy, inhaling her sweet, feminine scent. "You don't know how I yearn to mount you right now…fuck the shit out of you…but there's something that we didn't get the chance to do yesterday…" "Oh yeah?"

Spencer's voice was still thick with sleep. "And what's that, exactly?" "This." Ashley dipped her tongue between her swollen pussy lips, swirling it around the opening. Wrapping both hands around her hips,she yanked her pussy to her face, ramming his tongue inside her in one slick move. Ashley let out an appreciative moan as she slowly swirled her tongue around, gathering up her slick arousal. "

Do you know how wonderful you taste?" Ashley lips were slick with her arousal as she pulled back to look at her. "Here. I want you to taste yourself." Spencer closed her eyes as Ashley pushed her finger inside her before pressing it to her mouth. She clutched her wrist as she parted her lips, moaning loudly as she tasted herself on her finger. Ashley lowered her head, sucking wetly on her clitoris before pressing her mouth to hers, smearing her juices across her lips.

Spencer raised her hips, pushing Ashley head back between her legs as the burning sensation inside her intensified. "Ashley…" she gasped, throwing her arms over her head as she briefly penetrated her with her tongue again before pulling back just as swiftly. "Ashley, please…" "Please?" Ashley eyes sparkled mischievously as she blew lightly on her wet, sensitive labia.

"Please what, baby?" Her pale skin flushed with embarrassment as she pleadingly titled her pussy towards her face. "Please…" "I want you to tell me what you want, baby," Ashley whispered, rubbing her chin across Spencer's labia, eliciting another loud whimper from her. "I want you to tell me exactly what it is you want." "Your lips…" Spencer mumbled, frenzied fire blazing through her. "Your tongue…please…" "Where?" "Inside me…Ashley, please…" She was practically sobbing for release by then.

Spencer let out a groan as she raised her hips and slowly rubbed herself down her lips. A deep growl broke in Ashley's throat as she thrust her tongue even deeper inside her, frantically moving in and out, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Spencer buried her fingers in her hair, yanking furiously on the thick strands as pleasure loomed tantalizingly over her body, threatening to set her very core ablaze. She trembled in her arms, thrashing furiously as she picked up her pace, fucking her assiduously with her tongue until she toppled over the edge.

She raised her torso, ready to welcome the gripping wave of pleasure that grew closer and closer. But Ashley suddenly pulled back again in mid-orgasm, leaving her frustrated and helpless, crying for release. "Don't…Ashley ….Ashley, please…." She was sobbing by then, her entire body tense and craving for relief. "Ashley…I need to come….Ashley, please….ah!" Relief broke across her face as in an unexpected gesture, Ashley yanked her zipper down and rammed her cock through the slick folds of her pussy, filling and stretching the tight elastic hole.

Ashley yanked her thighs up until her hips were completely lifted from the bed as she squatted between her legs, ramming her cock as deeply as possible inside her. She was deeper than she'd ever been, then no person had ever been, and she sobbed in raw pleasure as she felt the tip of her cock brush against her cervix, pushing her over the edge again. Ashley!"

Spencer screamed, frantically whipping her head from side to side as she rode a humongous wave of burning pleasure that tore through her body, leaving her shaky and helpless. "Ashley… Ashley …" "Ashley …" Spencer mumbled in her sleep, her face scrunched in agitation. She kicked off the sheets, unable to rouse from her dream. "Ashley…Ashley…" A shrill scream emanated from the television, finally yanking her out of her sleep. She woke up with a gasp, her cheeks flushed and heated.

Almost by habit, Spence fumbled through the sheets for the remote control and turned off whatever film was playing on the television. She had to sleep with the television on these days, or she just wouldn't fall asleep with all the thoughts bouncing around in her head. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, she sat up and inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself. It was three months after the breakup and she couldn't believe that she was still dreaming about her.

Especially since she was obviously not thinking about her. In those three months, Spencer hadn't heard from Ashley once. She hadn't fully realized how much she'd clung to the hope that she would call her or maybe even send her a text. But the only thing that met Spencer during these past three months had been complete and utter silence. The only contact she'd gotten from her was a cryptic message from Ashley's assistant, informing her that she was dropping the case. And that was two weeks after she'd left her.

It wasn't the first time she had to stop herself from firing off a text to her. But then again, what could she say?

 ** _Hi Ashley , I assume you're back with your ex-wife now. I just want to inform you that I'm three months pregnant with your child._**

Scoffing at the mere idea, Spencer pushed away the covers and got out of bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock told her that it was three in the morning. She'd gotten used to waking up at every hour of the night now.

Her dreams were too full of her to relax into oblivion. Almost instinctively, her hand travelled down her stomach. Other than a tiny, hardly noticeable bump, there was no trace than she was pregnant. But inside her was a flame that had been set alight, growing with every passing day. She might have lost Ashley, but she still had a relic of their love. She was carrying their child. And no one- no power on earth- would be able to take that away from her. No matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer POV**

The following night, Spencer was having dinner alone in her kitchen when the door buzzer rang, a series of loud, shrill sounds that echoed loudly through the apartment. "Yes?" She pressed the intercom. There was a loud crackle, followed by a series of syllables. "Hello?" Spencer frowned. "Who's this?" "Spencer?" There was a loud hiccup. "It's…it's…Maylis. I ran away from home, and it's raining and I'm cold, and there were these guys following me, and…" Spencer gasped, shocked, and immediately pressed the button.

"Come right in, Maylis." She'd barely opened the door when the teenager flung herself into her arms, sobbing hysterically. Her hair was dripping, and plastered to her face. Spencer didn't say anything: she just held her and let her cry to her heart's content, ignoring the puddle of water that dripped steadily from Maylis soaked clothes. "Come on, Maylis ," Spencer finally said, raking her fingers through the girl's wet hair. "Let's get you dried up."

"I'm so sorry I was such a bitch to you," Maylis sobbed, clutching even harder to Spencer's waist. "I shouldn't have….She told me that….and I….." "It's okay, baby," Spencer whispered, stroking her hair. "Come on now. Let's get you out of these wet clothes. You don't want to get sick, do you? And then you can tell me all about it." Maylis nodded with another hiccough as she allowed Spencer to lead her to the bathroom. She gave the teenager a towel and some clothes. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay?" Spencer said softly. "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Maylis eyes were puffy as she looked at her. "It's okay, baby." Spencer touched her cheek. "Now go on and take a shower before you get sick." Her mind whirled furiously as she closed the bathroom door and went into the kitchen. When she'd left Ashley's mansion, everything had seemed perfect to her. Ashley had taken her ex-wife back in and Maylis had been close to her mother. What could have happened in those three months for her to run away from home? "Hey," Spencer smiled as Maylis appeared timidly in the kitchen doorway, dressed in Spencer's large fluffy sweater and a black pair of leggings.

The clothes hung on her thin frame, making her appear even more fragile. Her hair hung limply down her back, which was protected by a towel. "Come in and have a seat." Spencer set down two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on the table. "Here, let me dry your hair." "Thanks," Maylis mumbled, clutching the hot mug with both hands as Spencer gently rubbed the towel through her hair. "There." Spencer said finally as she set the towel down and took a seat opposite the girl. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

Maylis sniffled. "It's…it's my mom." Her features twisted in an ugly grimace. "Well, I'm not supposed to call her that. It's Madison," she said, emphasizing on the name. Spencer winced at the bitterness in her voice. "What happened with your mom?" "She…she doesn't love me." "Come on, baby," Spencer impulsively touched her hand across the table. "I'm sure that's not true. Did you have an argument with her?" Maylis scoffed. "Since the day you left. I think she was buttering up to me just to drive you out of the house. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, Spencer. She told me that you were trying to break them up.

That mom wanted to get back with her months ago, but you'd been planting lies. She also said that…" Maylis took a deep, shuddering breath. "She also said that she saw you cheating on mom." The teenager shook her head. "It sounds so stupid now, doesn't it? I don't know how I could have believed something like that." "You wanted your parents to get back together," Spencer said simply. "It's quite understandable. But what happened tonight? Why did you run away from home?" "She…she…" Shaking her head, Maylis pulled down her sweater to reveal a large bruise on her arm.

Spencer was horrified. "Did she do that?" "She was drunk." Maylis pulled her sleeve back up. "We had an argument…yet another argument. She normally never hits me, but tonight…I don't know..." She brushed away a tear. "She threw mom's antique ashtray at me. It was one of these old, heavy ones. She was aiming for my face, but…" Maylis shook her head. Spencer gritted her teeth. "Did you tell your mother?" "She wasn't home. She's been away a lot lately, on business. A while after you left, she had to go to London for a two-week conference. She wanted to take me with him, but I insisted on staying home with Madison .

That was when things really began to change. She turned into this total, psycho bitch. Do you know she fired Samantha?" "What?" Spencer gasped. "Yes. She fired Sam the minute mom left. And then she started having these strange people over. They would spend hours locked in the kitchen. I don't know what they were doing, but there was this…I don't know how to describe it. This strange smell coming from the room.

I peeked through the window and saw Madison putting a needle in her arm while someone licked her neck. But anyway," she shook her head. "Madison ignored me at first. I went to bed hungry for three days after mom left because she wouldn't get me any dinner and she wouldn't even let me use the kitchen to get myself something to eat.

She said she and her friends were using it for work. And then the arguments started. I told her that I much preferred living with you." Maylis looked proud. "She started ranting and raving at me. We were barely on speaking terms by the time mom came back home from London." "And what does your mother have to say about this?" "Nothing." Maylis shrugged. "She's making her life hell as well, and she doesn't seem to care." She looked carefully at Spencer. "She actually doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. Not since you left.

I've never seen anyone so depressed before. Well, yes, my friend Kylie was in the pits when her favorite band broke up. But she got to be okay after a while." Her eyes seemed large and sunken as she looked at the other woman. "Do you think you guys will get back together?" Spencer gave her a sad smile. "Maylis, what your mother and I had…well, it was quite special. We were extremely fond of each other. But not everything is meant to last." Spencer bit her lip as she looked into the girl's forlorn, innocent eyes. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that she was pregnant, but there was something about this child that made Spencer want to shelter her forever.

She slowly stood up and walked over to the freezer where she took out a bag of frozen peas. Without a word, she pressed it to the girl's arm, right against the ugly bruise. "This should help," she said softly. "Maylis , you're safe here, alright? You can stay here for as long as you want." "Thanks, Spencer." She gave a huge yawn. "Come on. I'll show you to the guest bedroom. Do you want anything to eat first? You barely touched the cookies." "No, I'm okay." She impulsively stood up and gave Spencer a hug. "Thank you so much, Spencer ." "You are so welcome, sweetie.

Anytime you need anything, I'll be there for you, okay?" Spencer gave the young girl another quick squeeze before releasing her. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She quickly set up the twin bed in the guest room and tucked the teenager into bed. Her mind was troubled as she tiptoed back into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Somewhere out there, Ashley was probably frantically searching for her daughter. And Spencer had no idea whether to call her or not.

Hearing her voice again was such a tantalizing thought, but at the same time, she refused to allow Maylis to return to that house. At least not until she made sure that the sadistic bitch wouldn't lay hands on her again. At that very moment, her phone buzzed. It looked like the decision was made for her. She froze as she glanced at the screen. It was her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Spencer POV**

Without giving herself the chance to deliberate, Spencer answered. "H-Hello?"Spencer?" Her eyes filled with unexpected tears as she realized that it had been three months since she'd last heard her voice. "Yes." "Spencer, I need your help," she sounded agitated. "I'm downstairs. I…can I come in?" "She's here, Ashley," Spencer said quietly, listening to the sound of her relieved sigh at her news.

"She's alright. I've just put her to bed." "fucking hell." She could hear her voice break with relief. "I've been looking for hours now. I called the police, but they told me I had to wait twenty-four hours. Can I come up? I want to see her." She hesitated, unsure of what the right thing would be for Maylis, and for herself. "Spencer, please. I need to make sure she's okay." "Okay," she said grudgingly, her desire to help Maylis far outweighing her own sense of self preservation.

She took a deep, fortifying breath as she pressed the button. "Come on up." Her heart leapt as her doorbell rang just a few seconds later. She glanced quickly into the front hall mirror before opening the door. Her long hair flew in a tangle of curls down her back and she was wearing an old faded nightgown, but there was no time to change. Thanking her lucky stars that her bump wasn't showing yet, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Ashley stood in front of her, looking agitated and worried, but more beautiful than in her memories.

Her brown eyes burned as they melted into hers. Before she could say anything, Ashley leaned over and kissed her cheek. She briefly closed her eyes as her all-too familiar perfume washed over her. An assault of memories washed over her as Ashley's lips lingered softly on her cheek. "Um, come in." Her face flamed as she stepped back, allowing her inside. She tried to push away all the old emotions that tried to bubble to the surface at the sight of his face.

She afraid he might be able to hear some hint of her inner turmoil as she spoke, her voice shaking slightly. "I just put her to bed." "Is she in your bedroom?" She strode down the corridor, looking completely at ease in her house. For a moment, it was as though they'd never broken up. Like no time had passed between them at all. "Um, no." Spencer hurried after her. "She's in the guest bedroom. I thought she would be more comfortable there since that was where she slept when…" Her voice trailed off. Spencer paused in mid-step and turned around to look at her. "When we all slept over in your apartment that one night.

She's a smart girl to remember after only being here on one occasion." Spencer's cheeks burned as she held her gaze. She could so vividly remember the night they'd all spent at her apartment when she'd come back to get a few things. Ashley had pretended to crash on the couch, but after Maylis had fallen asleep in the guest room, she'd literally sweep her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. She remembered the kisses and the sighs, the delectable pleasure that had rolled through her body in waves, the handcuffs and the whipped cream… "I remember, too," Ashley whispered, studying her face. Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. She was a married woman. If there was something that her mama taught her, it was never to covet a married women. Especially not one who so swiftly fell back into a routine with her ex-wife: at least from what she'd gathered after her talk with Maylis.

"She's right here," Spencer whispered, tearing her eyes away from her. She pushed past Ashley in the narrow corridor to open the door, trying not to notice how her breasts brushed against her chest. The door to the guest room creaked open, revealing a sleeping Maylis as she lay in a tangle of sheets. "Oh, May," Ashley murmured, as she tiptoed into the room and sat by her bedside. Her face shone with relief as she tenderly caressed her hair and readjusted the covers on top of her. Spencer's heart swelled as she watched them from the doorway.

That this woman loved her daughter was evident in every gesture, on every line of her face. That was a woman who would die for her child. There was no doubt about it. Spencer placed her hand over her stomach. If only she knew. Unable to witness this achingly sweet scene, she turned around and walked quietly to the living room. Ashley joined her after a while, looking far more relaxed than she'd been earlier. She watched as she loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt before sagging down next to her on the couch.

Spencer tensed at the close proximity of her body, but she didn't seem to care. Exhaustion rolled off her in tangible waves, and for a moment, she let her heart go out to Ashley, empathizing with the fear and panic she must have been battling since Maylis first ran away. "Thank goodness she thought of coming to you," she mumbled, closing her eyes and looking absolutely beat. "To think that she's been running around alone at night." she opened her eyes and glanced hesitantly at her.

"Did she tell you why she ran away? I got back home from work and she was nowhere to be found. Madison…" Her face flushed at her name. "Madison was heading out for some party. She just told me that Maylis had thrown a tantrum and left the house." "Yes." Spencer sat up straighter and regarded him with cold eyes. She recalled the horrible stories that Maylis had recounted. "She ran away because your wife hit her." Ashley's jaw dropped, suddenly wide awake as she stared at her with shocked brown eyes.

"What?" "I take it you're not aware that your daughter is being abused on an almost daily basis?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't know if this is the first time that your wife hit her, but I do know that your daughter spent three days without food when you were off to London. Looks like your wife and her junkie friends started using your kitchen as the headquarters for drug addicts and dealers." Ashley's face drained of its color. "I…I didn't know. She didn't tell me.

I…Damn…"She buried her face in her hands, despair evident in the slouch of her shoulders, the defeated line of her neck. Lacinta had never seen him like this. Without a word, Spencer got up and walked over to the bar. She poured her a stiff whiskey. "Here." "Thanks," she mumbled, accepting the glass. Spencer ignored the shock wave that electrified her system at the innocent brush of her fingers against hers when Ashley had taken the glass.

She desperately wondered if her reaction to her would ever lessen, would it ever go away completely. Somehow, she didn't think so. She drained half the glass in one gulp, wincing as the whiskey burned is way down her throat. "You won't have anything to drink?" "No, I…I don't want any," Spencer said, not elaborating. She cleared her throat.

"I had no idea this was going on, you know." Ashley said, almost defensively. "I mean, I knew they had some arguments, but I never imagined that Madison would actually hit her. Or leave her without food. I thought I was doing the right thing, I…" She trailed off and shook his head. "Spencer, my parents got divorced when I was Maylis age." She looked at her. "And I never really got over it. That's why I didn't go ahead with the divorce.

You have to understand me." She reached over and impulsively took her hand. Another wave of sparks shot through her. "Have you ever thought about how miserable your parents would have been if they'd stayed together? It's selfish of you to think only of how it made you feel. People can't stay together for the children it doesn't work." "So my parents were making a decision based on their happiness Spencer.

How is that not selfish? When you have a child, you are supposed to put their happiness first. My parent's didn't do that and I've always thought they were the selfish ones." "Your parents are people, they are people who needed to separate to be happy. There's nothing wrong with that. Isn't your mother happy with her husband now? Doesn't your step father provide more love tp you than your father ever could?" "That's not the point Spencer." "It's the only point Ashley .

You even said that night at dinner you could see why your parents couldn't keep it together." Spencer raised her voice getting frustrated with her lack of understanding. "I had no intention of getting back together with Madison when she showed up. I really just wanted to give her a place to crash at least for a few days. But then you left and…I don't know…something inside me shattered."

Spencer looked away, unable to bear the intensity of her gaze, but she cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at her anyway. Ashley words were splitting her already broken heart into even more pieces. She wasn't sure if she would ever fully recover, or get over her, but her earnest words and tender touch we're making it so much harder."Spencer , everything was perfect between Maylis and her mother.

She adored her mom, followed her everywhere like a little puppy. I…I don't love Madison. You have to believe me. I don't. But I've been through that unique pain that divorce brings you and now that my wife is back, how could I deprive my daughter of a mother? Baby, everything I did, I did for Maylis. It was all for my daughter's happiness." Ashley voice was pleading.

"I didn't want her to be subjected to the same shit that I had to endure." Spencer pulled her hands away. "I don't care about that, Ashley. You made your intentions very clear when you took Madison in. But I do care about Maylis. She's being abused. And if it doesn't end soon, I'll need to take legal action. You know I can do it." She firmly held her gaze, trying to be firm when all she wanted to do was throw her arms around her, kiss her, and try and make everything better for her and her daughter. But it was painfully obvious that something in that house needed to change. And Spencer knew that the only thing that would work would be for Madison to be out of their lives permanently.

.Not to be given the opportunity to hurt or abuse Maylis ever again. Spencer thought of the sweet teenager asleep in her guest bedroom, and a shaft of pain cut through her. Maybe if she had been there…if she hadn't left her alone with Madison… But no, she cut off the guilty, self-recriminating thoughts. She couldn't have stayed there, as much as she cared about the young girl, she had herself and her unborn baby to think about as well. And Ashley had made it clear that she hadn't wanted her to stay. She turned another fierce look on Ashley. "I'm serious, I will take legal action if it comes to that.

I just want you to know." "That won't be necessary." Ashley said with exceptional politeness as he got up. "Madison is just going through a bad phrase. She's just about to complete her detox program and the doctor did say that she would be edgy for a while." She grabbed his jacket. "I don't want to disturb Maylis now so I'll pick her up in the morning, if that's okay with you?" "Yes, but…" "Maylis going to be okay," Ashley said firmly. "She's going to have the happy childhood that she deserves. With both parents.

Spencer had a momentary lapse of judgment, but it's going to work out. It's going to be okay," she repeated. "Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?" Spencer asked softly, sadness and pain running through her at the suddenly distant mask that she hadn't seen since the first time she had met him. Spencer used the words lapse of judgement too much, it was an excuse for everything. She felt like that was how she saw her relationship with her, it was just a lapse of judgement. Ashley started to say something, but then decided against it.

"Goodbye, Spencer," she opened the door. "I'll come by tomorrow morning to pick her up." She didn't look up, but heard the slam of the door as he left. Spencer didn't sleep at all as she thought of what could have been. She pictured several ways to tie Madison up to a train track or throat punch her where she couldn't talk in that nasally and horrific voice of hers. She finally dozed off for about two hours and then woke up to cook breakfast for herself and Maylis.


	19. Chapter 19

So I been getting some reviews about Ashley's character arc like she's dumb not way she's can be this stupid. Let me explain Ashley in this story loves her daughter and family yes she rich but as a child.

Ashley's parents divorce and she feels like her parents were selfish by not trying to work things out for her sake so now that it happening to her in adult life she don't make the same mistake as her parents.

So she gonna do all she can to keep her family together so in Ashley's mind it's bad right now but it will get better and she can give Maylis what she never had both parents in the home. I hope that cleared things up so now back to the story.

 **Spencer POV**

"Why would you do that? Spencer , I trusted you. That's why I came here." Spencer bit her lip as she looked into the teenager's accusing eyes. "Honey, your mother was extremely worried. I couldn't lie to her and tell her that you weren't here. She'd been all over town looking for you, you know." Maylis sighed and pushed away her cereal.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you. I like it here." "I wouldn't mind that at all," Spencer said carefully. "I just want to make sure you are safe. But we need to ask your mother first, alright?" "Okay," she muttered. "I'm going to shower before he comes." "Sure, honey. Towels are in the closet." There was no way in hell Ashley would go for Maylis living with her, the mistress, she couldn't see a scenario where asking her that would turn out positive.

Poor Maylis was going to have to go back with Ashley, she just hoped she would open her eyes about what a monster her wife truly was. She was thoughtfully cleaning up the dishes after breakfast when the doorbell rang. It was probably Ashley.

Of course it was Ashley, no one else came to see her. Spencer nervously dried her hand on a towel and flung the door open. Madison was standing in front of her, clad in an elegant powder blue suit.

Spencer barely had time to register her presence when the latino woman flung herself at her in a choking perfumed embrace. "Oh, darling, darling," Madison cried. "What would we have done without you? Oh darling, thank you, thank you so much for taking care of our daughter. We owe you our lives." "Um, my pleasure," Spencer gasped, when Madison finally let go.

Spencer glared at Ashley who was hovering sheepishly by the doorway. "Hello, Ashley." At least she had the sense to look abashed by her chilly tone. "What are you doing here?" Maylis stormed into the front hall, glaring at Madison. "Oh, my darling!" Madison exclaimed, opening her arms wide as she rushed towards her daughter. But the latter ignored her and made a beeline for her mother.

Ashley's face broke in a relieved smile as she held her close for several long seconds. "Don't you ever put me through something like that again," she whispered into Maylis hair as Madison watched, looking discomfited by the overt rejection. "Do you hear me?" Ashley pulled Maylis at arm's length and searched her eyes. "If you've got a problem, you come to me. I will help you. I'm here for you, baby." Maylis nodded, her eyes full of tears.

"Yes, mom. I'm really sorry." "Maylis, why don't you go get your stuff?" Spencer suggested. The girl nodded and vanished into the guestroom without so much as backwards glance at Madison . The latter patted her carefully-styled curls with a derisive sniff. "Well, I can't say she's big on manners." She glanced at her wife. "That would be your fault, darling.

You were in charge of her formative years and look at how badly she's turned out to be. Wouldn't you say so, Spencer ?" She gave the other woman a bright fake smile. Man this woman was such a psychopath. Did she even hear herself sometimes? But Spencer advanced towards her in slow, dangerous strides. "Listen to me, lady," she said in glacial tones. "I am a lawyer and a highly competent one for that matter. I can have three charges thrown at you for the crap that you've been putting this poor girl though."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that…" Spencer held up a hand, swiftly silencing the other woman. "I'm not done yet. I don't care what your excuses are. The truth is that you've been despicable to that little girl. It's bordered on abuse. Actually, it will be considered as abuse in the court of law." She crossed her arms across her chest and fixed Madison with a steely glare. "I have more than enough evidence to take you down. So watch your step, Madison.

The next time I hear of you depriving a child of food so you can turn the kitchen into drug central or throwing things at her…well, I can assure you that it won't be pretty." "Ashley!" Madison turned furiously towards her husband. "Ashley, do something. Are you just going to stand here and let that woman talk to me like that?" But Ashley was staring at Spencer with an unfathomable expression on her face.

It might have been awe. Or gratitude. Spencer didn't know what it was, but something about the intensity in her eyes that was suddenly unbearable to her. Luckily enough, Maylis came back into the room at that very moment. Without a word, Madison huffed out of the apartment, her heels clicking loudly down the corridor. "Maylis , go wait in the car with your mother," Ashley told her quietly. "I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded and turned towards Spencer. "Thank you," she said, giving her a quick hug. "For everything." "You've got my number, right? Call me if you ever need anything," Spencer said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the teenager's ear. "I will. Bye, Spencer." Ashley waited until her daughter was well out of earshot before speaking. "Madison insisted on coming," she said slowly. "I didn't want her to come. But she got quite insistent and in the end…well, she's still

Maylis mother, right?"

"I don't care," Spencer hissed. "I happen to care very deeply for Maylis. If that bitch doesn't straighten her shit out, I can assure you that I'll throw the book at her." She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Look, I know that she's going through detox. But it doesn't justify all the crap that she's put Maylis through, alright?" "Thank you for caring so much about my daughter, Spencer," Ashley said quietly.

"I want you to know that I do appreciate it. And I can assure you that things will change from now on. Maylis will be fine. Everything will be fine." "You're sounding like a broken record you know," Spencer snapped. "Why don't you just leave her and be done with it? I don't mean…I don't mean, leave her for me," she added with a blush. "I mean, if she's so toxic to Maylis why the hell are you still with her?" "I told you, didn't I?" Ashley retorted. "I want my child to have a happy childhood with two parents in one household.

I don't want her to be subjected to what I had to endure when my parents split up. Is that so bad?" "No," Spencer finally said, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. "It's not bad. But it seems to me like Madison is the one thing in Maylis life that's making her unhappy. Just… think about that okay? I just want you to keep an eye on things, please." "She's my daughter, Spencer. Of course I'm going to keep an eye on her." Ashley hovered on the doorway, looking hesitant for a second, and then spoke again.

"There's actually something else that I need to talk to you about." "Go on." "I was wondering if my firm could hire you on a freelance basis. There's this case that I want you to take a look at." Spencer looked at her in surprise. How could she have such a casual attitude about her working for her after the conversation they had? "Well, I don't really specialize in business law, but I would be happy to recommend someone…" "No," she interrupted. "I want you."

That pretty much proved it. Ashley was just as crazy as Madison. Why was she considering it? Her heart skipped a beat. Don't do it, Spencer, she mentally reminded herself. You're playing with fire. "Okay," she found herself saying, her unruly mouth forming the words before she could stop them. "I'll do it." "Good." Ashley's face was impassive, but there was a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'll have my driver pick you up at nine on Monday." "Nine's no good for me.

I'm free at five-thirty, though." "No problem. I'll notify the driver." "I can drive myself there, thanks." "It's company privileges, Spencer. See you Monday." And just like the night before, Ashley leaned over and quickly brushed a kiss across her cheek before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you everyone for your kind words and those who had some unkind words the reason I haven't been updating is because I been working i have such a demanding job that I'm tired so I don't update. I don't know when I will finish but I will and for those people saying I stole this story is if you look at the first chapter I never said I owned it and gave the name to the original story but anyway guys have a great week and I will try to update soon


End file.
